


The Auction

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alistair is a evil son-of-a-bitch, All characters get married, Angst, BAMF Reader, Broken Bones, Cas and Benny become parents, Cas is a doctor, Catatonic Dean, Character Death, Dean and Reader have sex for the first time., Dean and Sam are free, Dean fights back, Dean in pain, Dean is almost raped, Dean proposes to Reader, Dean wakes from his catatonic, Dean worried, Dean's nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Happy Ending, John makes an reappearance, John's A+ Parenting, Losing hope for Dean, Love Story, M/M, May Alistair rot in hell, Pain, Reader Pregnant, Reader almost raped by Alistair, Reader and Dean kiss, Reader gives birth, Reader hurting, Sam beaten and broken, Sam bleeding and unconscious, Sam hurting, Sam in bad shape, Sam's a lawyer, Stitches, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, beaten Dean, blood transfusion, cas is hurt, graphic description of births, graphic description of rape, graphic description of violence, implied rape/non con, mention of rape, pain medication in needles, whipping marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean and Sammy have had hard lives sold at an early age into slavery. Both Dean and Sam end up as sex slaves to an evil master Alistair.  Both were forced to do unspeakable acts to each other and others. Then Reader buys Dean at a slave auction. She is known to be a cruel and hard mistress. Dean is badly beaten and bruised when the Reader buys him. Will Dean live or will he die at the hands of his new owner?





	1. Dean's New Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a sex slave that has been badly beaten and injured. The reader has brought Dean will she save him or kill him? Dean has had a hard life with him and Sammy being sold at young ages. Dean was subjected to all sort of sexual acts and was forced to do things he regretted doing to save Sammy. So the Reader buys and unconscious badly beaten Dean from the auction. 
> 
> Please be aware when the Reader gets Dean he is in bad shape as he has been whipped and has broken bones. The Reader and Cas fight to save Dean's life.
> 
> Please do not read has aftermath of violence and beatings. Dean also explains what happen to him when had to rape Sam.
> 
> I like to thank fromacloset for this idea for my story from her story Owned by Dean. Mine is completely different but I did use the slave idea. 
> 
> Unbeta all mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you like it? Please leave a comment or kudos

It was the day off the auction and I walked in with a regal air about me. They all knew not to mess with me as I was a first class bitch. My reputation was widely known around the auctions. So if I settle my mind on an object no one would out bid me.

I looked at the items on sale and I saw something I liked, it was auction tag number 67. So I had some time to wait no one looked at me or spoke to me. I never made eye contact with anyone as I waited. An hour later my item came up so I started to bid when the others bidders saw I was bidding they simply stopped. I got the item at a fair price and asked them to put in my car.

I left the auction soon after they put the item in my car. I drove down the road until I was far enough away to have a look at what I brought. I stopped the car and opened the back door their was a man slumped over my backseat. He was badly beaten and injured as I looked at his bruised face. I checked to see if he was breathing as I looked at his chest rising and falling. He was a sex slave and now he is mine.

I hurried home and waiting was my good friend Castiel. He was a doctor and he helped with the care of my slaves. He help me take the slave inside the house. We put him in the medical room so we could see how injured he was.

Cas was looking at him as the slave groaned in pain.

I said, "Cas, can you help him?"

"Yes, I need some warm water and cloths."

I went over to the sink and filled the bowl with warm water and brought some clean cloths over to Cas.

Cas was stripping the man as he had him lying gently on the sheets. I turned and my breath hitched at the sight of his bruised and damaged body.

Cas said "He's been beaten, he has a broken wrist and ankle. Cas turned him over wondering where all the dried blood was from. The man groaned in pain as Cas rolled him over. He's been whipped Y/N, I will need your help in stitching the lashes. You can do this Y/N."

In all my years of buying slaves I've never seen one this serious or whipped. My mind changed then and became more focus as Cas told me if we didn't sew him up some he would die. So I became the hard ass everyone thought me to be to help Cas.

"You're going to need to disinfect the wounds Y/N. I would just pour it over his back."

I got some and did what Cas told me to do as the man lying on the bed screamed in pain. It was deafening listening to him in the silence of the room. Cas got a needle and injected the man's arm and he breathing even out as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"It's morphine he should be out for awhile, it will help with the pain. He has a fever too probably an infection. I will start a drip with Antibiotics in it to help break the fever. We still need stitch his wounds that need stitching."

So we both set about stitching the lashes that were deep. It took us 3 hours and 56 stitches later but it was done. Cas then ask me to help with setting his wrist and ankle. Cas looked at me and I cleaned the blood from his face and around his eyes. His face was swollen one of his eyes were swollen shut but Cas reassures me that his eye is fine and he will be able to see out of it. His jaw was bruised but not broken.

Cas checked for any internal injuries and check his ass hole to make sure their was no damage done. He also took blood to get it tested for any diseases which he may he picked up being a slave.

I said "Jesus, What he has been through."

"He's lucky it could have been a lot worst. Looks like he's been beaten before." Cas grabbed my shoulder as he looked at me. "He has finally found his way to you, he will be safe now," Cas said.

As they both looked at the old scars over his body, legs and arms.

"Yeah but what about mentally Cas?"

"I don't know, we will have to wait and see, when he wakes up."

The man starts to thrash around calling for Sammy as he was fighting the infection. Cas and I both looked at each other wondering who Sammy was?

"You got to keep him calm or he will break the stitches" Cas said.

I nodded and held the man's hand and rubbed his hair and started to sing him a song. It was one of my favourites the thrashing stopped as he gripped my hand. He settled back into sleep.

"Keep him to broths and soups until his stomach is ok to take food and his face heals a bit first. I will come back in a couple of hours to check on you both, if you needed me."

"Thanks Cas."

"I will let myself out Y/N/N." I smiled as he only called me that when he knew I was stressed and worried.

I sat with the man, I didn't know his name as it wasn't on the sale papers they called him number 67. I wasn't even sure if he knew his name but I wasn't going to call him 67. If he had a name I was going to use it. Every time he thrashed and called out for Sammy I would sing it seemed to calm him. I sponged him down to cool him and help with the heat from the fever.

It took four days for the fever to break and he eventually stopped thrashing when calling Sammy's name. He looked pale and his skin was clammy as I put the wet cloth on his forehead. I hadn't slept a full night in four days taking naps when I was able too. He was having a nightmare about Sammy. I didn't know who Sammy was but I try to soothe him best way I know so I sang quietly to him. Cas had removed one of the drips the day before he still had the fluid one in his arm.

On the fifth day he opened his eyes. I held my breath as I looked into an amazing emerald green eye. He looked at me and try to get away. He moaned in pain.

I said "stop you're safe, you will break your stitches." My hand gently stroking his arm to relax him.

His eyes seemed to be focus somewhere else as they glazed over then I saw him flinch and moan. I knew what was happening as I saw it with all the other I had saved they were remembering what happened to them.

Again I said "you're safe, Can you tell me your name?"

He looked at me and said "67" with a hoarse voice. I reached over to get some water for him to drink. "Thank you" with a look of confusion on his bruised face.

I smiled and said "real name, do you have one?"

He looked surprised as no one has ever asked for his real name before. He hesitantly told me as I shook my head.

He whispered, "Dean."

I said "Hi Dean, I'm Y/N."

I noticed the absolute look of terror on his face with all that I have saved, until they knew the truth about me.

"Dean, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But I've heard....?"

"I sorry but I needed people to believe I was terrifying, so they would leave me alone."

"Why, your not.....?"

"No, I've never hurt any of my slaves in my care ever."

"But the stories? My master use to tell me about you and how you use to treat your slaves and how badly they were punished. He use to tell me I was lucky to be with him instead of you."

"That's what they are Dean stories."

"Why me?"

"I went to the auction and saw your beaten and broken body. I couldn't let that happen again. So I brought you and you know what they did, they all laughed at me because you were so broken and barely conscious but I didn't care because I knew I was saving you."

"What do you mean saving me?"

"When you are well, I will explain everything, just know now you are safe and in no danger of harm. Are you hungry Dean?"

He smiled for the first time and said, "yeah a bit."

"Ok I will go make you some soup."

Then there was a knock on the door and I opened to find Cas on the other side.

"Dean, this is Cas, he's your doctor and a very good friend of mine. I'm just going to make Dean some soup, would you like some too Cas?"

"No thanks Y/N. I'm just here to check on Dean and take the drip out."

I left and Cas walked up too Dean. He could see Dean had questions they all did when they woke.

"How do you feel Dean?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

Cas laughed at that. "Can I check your wounds. As Dean was lying on his stomach it was easier for Cas to check.

He took off the old gauze and looked them over as he put on new gauze.

"How's it looking Cas?"

"They are healing well. The stitches should dissolve in another week and your back should be healed. Sorry but it will leave scars."

"That's ok, I have others Cas. Can I get up to a sitting position Cas."

"I don't see why not. We will have to take it easy you've been lying here for 5 days so you might get a little queasy and lightheaded."

"Ok, let's do this."

Dean shifted carefully when he noticed something weighing him down on his left ankle and right wrist. Cas noticed Dean's face and said "Dean you have plaster on your left ankle and right wrist they were both broken and we stitched your back. Y/N cleaned all your other wounds.

"Y/N she's not going to hurt me is she?" with a little terror and apprehension in his eye.

Cas laughed again as he started to turn Dean's legs and replied "no, Y/N will not harm you. Do you know why she has a bad reputation?"

"No"

"So she can save slave like you Dean and the law will not know she is doing it."

"I don't understand?'

I walked in with the soup and I put it on the table next to his bed. Cas was helping Dean up so I went to help also. When Dean was in a comfortable sitting position.

Cas said "Dean wants to know, why you saved him?"

"Ok, Dean I will tell you. You see I was born into a very wealthy family and we had all different slaves. My father found pleasure in torturing and quite offer killing them. I was little at the time and I couldn't do anything about it then. But I can now and I decided I wasn't going to punish any slave I owed. So I go to the auctions and find the slaves who have been beaten and broken. I help them to be free. I free all my slaves I have brought."

"She asked the slave she helps to keep up the stories of her that she's cruel and beats them often. When you are well, we will set you up in a house and help you find a job and you get to live your life as a free man any way you wish. We usually take you far away from here so no one knows who you are so you can start a new life."

"But, while you are in this house you are free to do as you wish. I will not force anything on you. But when we are out there (pointing to outside) you have to act like my slave. Keep your eyes down, where a collar. Be respectful to me. I will leave you sometimes with other slaves so you can tell them how cruel I really am to you. To me now you are a free man but out there you are a slave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, So what do I call you?"

My face soften and I smiled "here in this house I'm Y/N, out there I'm mistress."

"Ok."

"Dean when you were with the fever you kept calling out for Sammy?"

Dean shifted uncomfortable in the bed and said "he's my brother."

"Was he with you Dean?" I said

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave so they beat me but I could hear him screaming for me."

"Do you think they would auction him off too?"

"If he was beaten like me maybe" with such sorrow in his voice.

I looked at Cas, he said, "I'm on it?"

Dean looked at me with confusion, "Cas is going to see when the next auction is?"

"Dean," he looked, "how old were you when.....?" couldn't finish the sentence.

"Our Dad sold us when I was 10 and Sam was 6, he didn't care about us once our Mum died. He didn't even look back just kept walking as we cried for him to take us home. He just took the money and left us there. One good thing he never told them our real name. We were given numbers when we arrived at our new home, mine was 67 and Sam's with a little hitch in his voice was 14."

He took a moment and continued, "they put us to work in the kitchen it was good and I learnt to cook and helped the cook. She was very kind to us and she gave us extra food when no was around. Then when I was 14 and Sam was 10 we were sold. I miss the cook she cared about us and the day we left she held us and cried but there was nothing she could do." He had a single tear slip down his face as another followed the first. He wiped his eye and he was focus on telling me his story.

"We mainly looked after the animals and tended the gardens in our new home and it was nice. We loved the animals they were an escape especially the horses. When I was 16 and Sam was 14 we were sold to Alistair he was a mean son-of-a-bitch." He made us as his breath hitched as he tried to tell me. "Sam was only 14 and he made me do things to Sam, sexual things. Sam didn't understand why this was happening and I try to protect him as much as I could  but Alistair was evil. He got a kick out of watching us, the first few times we both vomited and he punished us for it. I took Sam's punishment as well as my own I couldn't let Sam be hurt but Alistair made Sam watch each and every punishment."

"Went Sam was 18 I was told to rape my own brother in front of an audience, up till then we never penetrated each other we did give blow jobs. He was crying now and I got up and held him in my arms as he held me back but continued with what happened. "I told him no I wasn't going to hurt my brother. That son-of-a-bitch told me if I didn't he would kill Sammy in front of me and then rape me. I pulled away from Dean with horror in my eyes. He looked ashamed of he next words. I raped my brother all the while we both cried. Sam was in so much pain and bleeding I hated myself that day, I died and Alistair knew he broke me."

"Then Alistair decided we were ready for other people to use us, men, women anyone who visited Alistair. I was rebellious after the rape I was beaten very often and Sam withdraw into a shell. He never spoke only to me. He kept his head down and did what he was told I could see the hate and anger in his eyes but he knew Alistair would use us against each other. So that's what's been happening for the last 10 years some were rough, some gentle, some were cruel and would hurt us."

"Alistair got a kick out of torturing me. So when I try to fight back he decided to sell me to the next person beaten, bruised, damaged, broken and used. I hated to think what they are doing to Sammy he's not as strong as I am. When they finished beating me I heard Sam screaming my name. They told him they were going to sell me and he will never see me again, it broke him physically and mentally. I just hope he is alright."

I had tears flowing unbidden down my face as I held Dean and said "don't worry we will get him."

I pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes and Dean's. Cas looked and knew something had happened but didn't ask.

Cas came in and said, "there one in a couple of days Y/N."

Dean said, "will I be ok then?"

I said, "Here eat this and we will build your strength up and plenty of rest to heal."

He nodded as I held the bowl for him to eat out of. He looked at me was sad eye but I knew if Sam was there I would buy him. He deserves his freedom too. They have both been through so much now they will have a chance at freedom and become who they want to be. When Dean finished eating we let him rest and he fell asleep soon after. Cas and I left his room. When he is stronger we will move him to a bedroom and not the medical room.

Cas said, "How is he?"

"He and his brother had been through a lot, he told me what Alistair (as I spat the name out) did to them. We need to find Sam, Cas I have a bad feeling."

Cas nodded, "I will see if I can get a list for the auction."

"Dean told me Sam's number is 14."

Cas left and I went back to sit with Dean as he slept and to make sure he had no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter finding Sam. Is he alive or has Alistair carried out his threat to kill Sam? How will Dean react? Is Dean safe with Y/N and Cas?


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they save Sam or is it too late? The Reader and Dean try and find Sam at the Auction. Are they successful or is it too late?  
> Is Sam Alive or Dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does get heavy in some places when find Sam beaten, battered with knife wounds.  
> Dean has flashbacks with his time with Alistair.  
> Dean tells Reader in more detail about the rapes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please be warned they are some rape and beating triggers in the chapter. Aftermath of a severe beating. Please do not read you need to care for yourself.
> 
> Unbetaed mistakes are my own.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave comments.

Cas had got the list of items on sale at the Auction and the sale numbers. Sam's number was there but it didn't say what condition he was in. We told Dean and his face paled considerable which is a shock because it was still bruised. The bruising has gone down enough so Dean can open his other eye. His eyes were an amazing shade of green, you could get lost in his eyes. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and the worry was etched on his features.

I said "Dean we are going to save him. I promise."

"I know but what if they......As he paused, hurt him?" He said.

Cas said "we will deal with that if we need too. I have everything I need."

I grabbed Dean's hand gently stroking it to calm him down. "It's going be ok, Dean" I said

He looked into my eyes and gave me a half sad smile as I wiped the tears from his eyes.

Cas said "you need to rest Dean."

Dean shook his head and said "Y/N can you stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Of, course Dean"

Cas got up and kissed my head and left quietly and I sat on the bed rubbing my hand gently over Dean bruised faced. He hummed softly as he lean into my touch. I listened as his breathing even out and he was asleep. I stay with him until I felt he was deeply asleep.

I was in the kitchen getting our food ready when I heard Dean screaming "no Alistair I will do it, don't hurt Sam please don't hurt him."

I ran in and he was thrashing about and knocked me off the bed. I got up and grabbed his hands and held them as best I could even though he was weak he was still stronger than me.

"Dean" I yelled, "Dean" I yelled louder this time he woke as he struggle to get his arms free of my grip. When I realised he was awake and in control I let them go.

He said disorientated "what happen?"

"you were having a nightmare about Alistair. Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked for a minute and sighed, with a voice void of emotion he told me about Alistair "Alistair threaten to kill Sam if I didn't rape him. I looked at Sam and he looked horrified at what he was going to make me do. I was his brother and I was suppose to protect him. I begged Alistair to rape me and leave Sam alone but he threaten Sam and laughed in my face. So he fucking chained Sam up so he couldn't move and had him bend over. I was terrified what if I killed him if I got to rough. Alistair just smirk and evil smirk he didn't care.

He wanted to break us both, fuck he knew this would do it. Afterwards I couldn't even fucking look at Sam he was in so much pain and there was blood everywhere it frighten me. We both vomited and Alistair had beaten us both. After that Sam didn't say a word to anyone but me. He forgave me but fuck how could I ever forgive myself for doing that to him. After that day we were used by everyone. Some were kind and gentle, others were mean, aiming to hurt us so they were rough and beat us . Alistair would not touch Sam he only touched me and played mind games with me. He told me I would have to do that to Sam again and again. I felt dead inside I wanted to die but I knew I had to live for Sam's sake. So I pushed the pain and anger aside and made sure Sam was safe as he could be."

I had tears flowing down my face  and I hugged him tight to me and whispered, "we will get Sam and he will be ok."

Dean looked at me and shook his head in acknowledgement.

He settled back down after the hug but still had hold of my hand and asked, "Y/N can I sleep some more."

I said, "sure I was getting lunch ready. How would you like some solid food like chicken salad."

He smiled and said "sure thing."

"Try to get more sleep I will wake you when it's ready."

He held my hand for a beat longer and then let go. He was asleep before I left the room. I decided to hold off on lunch for awhile when Cas knocked on the door.

Cas said "Hi, How's Dean?"

"He had a nightmare about Alistair."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, Cas" I took a heaving breathe in, Cas looked "he told me about when he raped his brother, Cas it was horrifying what Alistair made them do." and I had a tear slip down my face.

Cas had a sad look as held me in his arms until I calmed down.

"We have to find Sam, Cas I don't....., Dean won't be ok unto we do."

"Yes he seems, I don't know like he needs his brother and needs to know he is safe."

"So we will get him tomorrow Cas?"

"Yes if he is there and alive?"

"God I hope he is?"

"Me too for Dean's sake. He will need a lot of healing physically and mentally. I know you will help him mentally and I can do the physical. Just listen to him and let him tell you what happen. I know it will be painful for you but you have to stay strong for him. You to get him through it."

"I will help him anyway I can."

"I know you will."

I took a deep breath and asked "Cas do you want to stay for lunch I making chicken salad."

"Sounds good, Can I check on Dean?"

"He was asleep when I left him."

He shook his head in understanding. He walked to Dean's room we put him in a nice room away from the medical room.

He walked into the room Dean was sleeping soundly so he return to me in the kitchen as we made the chicken salad in companionable silence. We sat down to eat when we heard Dean call out.

I walked into his room and he smiled he looked rested but still had sadness in his eyes.

"You hungry Dean? Cas and I just made a chicken salad."

"Hmm sounds nice."

Cas walked in with a bowl and a fork and placed in front of Dean. Then he left to get our food so we can eat with Dean.

He handed me my bowl as we ate in silence. When we finished I grabbed some drinks for us and then Cas checked Dean's wounds. Dean's face had gone down a great deal and was a shade of yellow as he healed. His wounds on his back were healing well and he changed the gauze. The hand and foot were both ok with movement. Once Cas was done I looked at Dean.

He looked at me and I said, "we have to go through the plan for getting Sam."

Dean nodded he understood.

Cas said, "Dean you should be ok to walk with the cast on but take it slow."

"Ok"

"I will set out some slave clothes for you." He looked at me with disgust but knew he had to, to save Sam. "Cas will help you shower and change if that's alright?"

"Yes that's fine."

"I'm going to put a collar and lead on you and we will walk in to the auction. You keep your head and eyes down and when we find Sam you pull on the lead ok. You will stay behind me and call me Mistress."

"I understand" then he's face changed to something akin to wondering "When do I get a chance to tell the other slaves about you?"

"No we won't be able to do that at the auction we will do it another time. Tomorrow we focus on finding Sam and getting him out."

The rest of the day was a blur in getting Dean up and walking and going over the plan a few more times. We all went to bed exhausted and slept to morning.

 

We got up early and Cas arrived a short time later. We ate a quick breakfast and then Cas helped Dean in the shower. I got myself ready and dressed appropriately for the part I was to play. Dean was looking at his clothes with distaste and I looked at him and smiled.

He looked at me and said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

I said, "I'm sorry about the clothes but it's necessary." he waved me off.

"How are they going to believe you being punishing me. All my bruises are almost gone?"

"Like this" as I walked over to my dresser and got the necessary makeup I needed. I sat him down as he looked at it in my hand septically. "You trust me Dean?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need to do this." I worked on his face and arms putting bruises on them.

He looked at them and said, "wow they look real" as he really look at the ones on his face.

"This is how I convince everyone I beat you and I'm a mean bitch. Try not to rub at your face or arms otherwise it will smudge and then the games over."

He said, "Ok, I can do that if it helps save Sammy."

"I have a friend who's a makeup artist, she also helps to free slaves. She taught me how to do this so people will believe that I am who I say I am."

Cas said who had been quite up to now said "this is how Y/N gets away with her reputation with the bruises on your face. No one has ever noticed they are not real. So you think you could pull this off. Your brothers life may depend on it?"

"Yeah I got this. Thank you Y/N and Cas."

"Don't thank us yet until we get Sam home."

Cas said, "I will wait here until you get back."

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yep let's go."

Cas said, "good hunting, I'll be waiting."

 

So we drove to the auction I had to get in the right frame of mind for this. Dean watched me in the mirror and smiled sadly. He was tied to the loop on the top of my car with his collar but he was comfortable.

"Right we are here, Dean you ready?"

He said, "yeah" as the valet opened my door and helped me out of the car. I unhooked Dean and he got himself out he winced slightly with the tug on his stitches but he was going to do this.

He said, "Mistress?"

I walked slowly as to not rush Dean and have him fall over. I steady my breathing everything depended on my acting. As we walked in everyone was looking at us and saw the many bruises Dean had. I could hear them whispering about how cruel I was and the beatings I gave my slave. They knew my reputation but looked with disgust as we walked by. No one approached me as we headed to the cages.

I was looking in the cages with Dean following slowly behind me. When Alistair came up behind me and Dean, he looked at me then at Dean.

He said in a drawl, "I see he's been punished!"

I looked I knew who it was as Dean was cowering, also pulling roughly at the lead to get me away from him. Also trying to make himself look small so Alistair wouldn't notice him. I was wondering if this was a self defence position to avoid injury. Dean had totally zoned out and he was remembering all the abuse, the beatings, so many people using him, Alistair's rapes and beatings and Sammy it flint through his head like a freight train as he was on the verge of mental collapse. He though of his brother and how he had to be strong to save him.

"Who are you?" put as much hate in my voice I could manage.

He laughed a hissing nasally kind of laugh. 

"I'm Alistair, I used to own your slave."

"Is that right, will I have to thank you for breaking him in for me. As you can see his been well used since I've brought him."

"Yes I see he has been well used. Did you do that?" pointing to the bruises on Dean's face.

I looked at him and said, "well he needed to be punished" and left it at that.

"They are nothing but animals to be used and abusd" he said.

I was holding my temper as I schooled my voice to remain calm "Yes they are. May I continue my looking." 

He nodded and said, "see you later 67" as he leered at Dean.

I turned to look at Dean he was cowering into himself.

I whispered "Dean your safe, he can't hurt you or get you back." I said his name two more times before I got through the wall as he finally let the images recede in his mind.

"Y/N" he whispered.

I shouted so everyone could hear me "pull yourself together slave or I will punish you severely."

Dean nodded his head as he got himself together. We continued as I saw a body slumped in a cage I looked at the number and saw it was 14.

"Dean is this?" I whispered

Dean looked up briefly and saw Sammy lying in their slumped over. He looked like he was unconscious or dead.

"Oh, my god Sammy?"

"Ok let's sit Dean and I will get him."

Dean was sitting on the ground next me as we waited for Sam's number to come up. We waited about 1/2 hour when Sam's number was called. Dean could see Sam still hadn't moved as he looked up briefly and then put his head back down. He was worried his brother might be........? no he told himself I'm not going there. Sam will be alright.

The bidding started and I put my paddle up as like all the others the bidders stop bidding. No one was going to bid against me not when the slave was in need of medical attention.

The bidding didn't take long and I paid. We were helped putting Sam in my car. I had to remind Dean to stay calm and show no emotions until we were away from there. I clipped his lead to the loop and I pulled out. As I drove away I heard Dean's sharp intake of air as he looked at his broken brother. Sam had slumped down and was resting his head in Dean's lap. He was stroking Sammy hair and kept whispering Sammy.  I pulled over when we were safe to do so. I stopped the car to check on Sam.

Dean was still saying "Sammy wake up it's me Dean, Sammy come on man I need you."

I looked and there was a huge amount of blood coming from somewhere on Sam. I pulled his shirt up and saw knife cut along Sam's chest and stomach. A couple were deep and needed stitches. Sam was breathing very shallow and looked very pale due to the lost of blood. Dean looked horrified as I got back in the car.

I said, "fuck, we need to get him to Cas now Dean."

"Sammy wake up" he pleaded as his voice broke with a cry. Tears spilling down his face.

 

 

                                                 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter up later in the week. Do they save Sam or does he die?
> 
> I hope you like this chapter please leave comments.


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is rescued from the Auction. But will he survive and how will it impact Dean's new life free of being a slave. Will he want to live or die too? The fight to save Sam's life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Sam is heavily beaten and wounded. He also was raped but I have not gone into great detail maybe another chapter. They fight to save Sam and the reader gives Sam blood while Cas sews him up.
> 
> This chapter is about Sam and Dean finds out something about Cas.
> 
> Please do not read if there are any triggers that might harm you in anyway.  
> As usual unbetaed all mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments.

**Dean said, "wake up Sammy."**

 We arrived at my home a short time later and Cas was standing out front waiting for us. To help bring Sam inside as I pulled into the driveway. 

I jumped out the car as soon as I stopped it and  I said, "his been cut up pretty bad Cas. He's loss a lot of blood and he's very weak."

Dean said, "he hasn't regain consciousness yet, he hasn't made a sound either. Please Cas you got to save him?"

"Ok Dean we need to get him inside. Can you both help me, I will take his body can you both manage his legs?" Cas wasn't a huge man but he had strength in his upper body as he lifted Sam out of the car and held him stable while we grabbed his legs. Sam was heavy and a dead weight for his 6 foot 4 inch frame. We finally got him inside all panting and heaving from the excursion of get him inside. We placed him on the bed in the medical room as he moaned.

Dean had gone pale as he was seeing the wounds and bruises all over his brothers body. I went to get some cloths, water and disinfectant to clean all of Sam's wounds.

Cas said "his pulse is weak and shallow. His going need a blood transfusion. What type blood is he Dean?"

"AB+, Let me give it to him Cas? I have O+ which is universal?"

"It is Dean but you are still to weak from your injures to give Sam blood. Y/N?"

"Yeah alright Cas if it will save his life I will do it."

Dean looked at me and Cas said "Y/N's AB+ and it better he gets the right blood. I will have to do vein to vein transfer. It's the quickest way to give him blood and get his pulse up."

I sat down next to Sam's bed and rolled my sleeve up as Cas put the needle into my soft flesh. I winced when the needle went in until Cas had it taped and stable.

Cas gave me a sad look and said "sorry, Y/N."

"It's fine Cas, you know I hate needles."

Dean just looked at me trying to work out why I was doing this  Sam was a slave.

"Why?"

I noticed Dean's looking at me and I said, "hey, remember you are both free and deserve a life if I can give Sam that life I will. You both are just like Cas and me human and I don't think or look at you as a slave Dean to me you are an amazing brother to protect Sam like you have. You both deserve better than slavery."

"I just can't believe everything that is happening it's so overwhelming."

"I know. It will get better and the feelings will work themselves out.

Cas put the other needle in Sam's arm. Then Cas got to work cleaning Sam's wounds and he had to stitch three or four deep ones. He wiped over Sam's bruised face and made sure nothing was broken. He noticed a broken collar bone so he put Sam's arm in a sling. He also had a large egg on his head where Sam was knocked unconscious and has a concussion. His main concern was the loss of blood at this stage.

Sam was getting some colour back in his cheeks from the transfusion while Cas continued to clean Sam's body.

Sam came too briefly and said "Dean?"

Dean reassured Sam "it's alright Sammy, your safe now."

Sam winced as he try to smile and drifted back to sleep as he knew Dean would protect him.

Cas was cleaning the lower part of his body when he noticed blood on Sam's thighs and legs. He took a closer look and noticed Sam was bleeding from his anus and he had dried cum over it. He cleaned it up as Sam moaned in pain. He noticed Sam had been seriously abused and needed stitches so he when it work while Sam was unconscious and out of it still. He gave Sam an antibiotic and fluids via a drip and took some blood for testing in case of infections or STD's.

Cas said, "Y/N that should be enough" I had been giving blood for about an hour as he removed the needle and put some gauze and band aid over the mark to stop the bleeding. "I'll be right back Y/N don't move."

I shook my head feeling a little light headed after the transfusion. Cas came back with a sweet biscuit and a glass of orange juice and told me to eat and drink it all. He was worried as I looked a little pale.

Just as I was about to have a drink I collapsed on the ground not before the glass shattered on the floor and the biscuit landed on the bed next to Sam.

Cas said, "shit, she's just fainted."

Dean said, "will she be alright Cas," we a worry frown on his face.

"Yes she be fine once she has rested."

"I will stay with Sammy."

Cas picked me up and carried me to me room and gently laid me down on my bed.

He whispered, "I'm sorry, I should not have let you do that. But you probably saved his life Y/N."

He held my hand for what seemed like an eternity to him when Dean knocked gently on the door.

"How is she?"

"Still out" as he dragged his hand through my hair.

"Is that normal Cas?"

"No, not normal but Y/N's never been normal since I've known her."

"You care for her don't you?"

"I love her, she's my best friend we've known each other since we were five years old. She helped me become a doctor I owe her everything. You know I was her parents slave and she used to keep me safe from the punishments, her parents were cruel people. They use to beat and kill the other slaves. I remember one day I was helping Y/N in the barn with her horses when her father walked in. He was angry about something we all knew to stay out of his way when he was like that.

Anyway he called for Y/N and she told me to stay hidden so I did. Her father yelled at her and he hit her, it was the first time his ever done that. I think that day it broke a piece of Y/N's heart that her own father could hurt her and the slaves around her. She cried out in pain and I couldn't bare hearing her cry so I ran out to stop him. I was maybe 8 at the time and he laid into me. Y/N saw what was happening and stepped between us.

She was hit again before her father realised he hit her again. Then he broke down crying mumbling he was sorry. I've never seen him do that before and then he got up and left. He could never look at her the same after that the guilt eating at him. As I was involved he never ready noticed me after that either. Y/N patched up my wounds and help ease the bruises and we cried in each other's arms until we were cried out. I never to this day see Y/N cry again. That's why she made me a promise she would free slaves and give them a better life. So when I became a doctor I promised I would help her anyway I could. She saved me all those years ago, now I am saving my kind as well."

"Wow, I would never have thought she was abused by her father. What you both have been through, it must have been hard for you both to see the punishments of the other slaves? I though...." he stopped.

Cas finished, "she had a privilege upbringing and that this didn't effect her."

Dean nodded, "yes that's what I thought. Have you told her you love her Cas?"

"Yes I have told her I love her but as a friend Dean she like a sister to me. We have never had anything romantic it's not that she didn't love me. I just wasn't interested in girls."

"Oh" then it dawned on him "Oh, I didn't know."

"It's ok not many people do, normally I wouldn't tell the people around me, we help them and then they leave no one really asked before."

"You're serious no one questioned your relationship?"

"Nope never."

"So why tell me Cas?"

"You are here watching me with her and I don't know I felt like I had to tell you for her."

"What do you mean?"

Then I started to wake and the conversation was cut short.

"I think she's coming around Cas?"

"There she is, their's my girl, you had me worried Y/N?" as he kissed my forehead.

I looked at Cas and saw Dean standing in the doorway with a look of concern.

I waved him in and said, "I'm..... Dean no need to worried I'm fine really."

Dean nodded and left then and went back to Sammy.

"What was that about Cas?"

"I think he was worried if you didn't wake up. He and Sam will be sold again."

"Cas, we still have the agreement in place if anything happens. You will take them and give them a good life."

"Yes maybe we should tell him to put his mind at ease. He and his brother had been through so much, but first I'm getting you some juice and a biscuit. I will be right back stay lying down for now."

I shook my head in agreement as I really didn't want to feel dizzy. He returned a few moments later and helped me sit up and made sure I ate and drank everything. I did feel better after the juice.

We headed back to the medical room where Cas started to clean up the glass where it shattered.

Dean looked away from Sam and smiled and said, "glad your ok Y/N" then he looked down covering the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Dean look at me please" he lifted he head as it took all his effort to move his head as he looked me in the eyes. Both his glisten tear filled eyes looked at me with such resignation to them becoming slaves again. "Dean you and Sam will never be sold again. If anything happens to me I have a will stating strict instructions for any slaves I have  and caring for. Cas will take care of you both, he will take you in and you will go live on his farm outside of town, no one knows he has it or even owns it. You both will be safe there until your ready to settle somewhere else. Cas knows what to do to help you both. So you don't have to worry."

A tear slipped down his face as I got up and wiped it away and he held me to him.

Cas said, "when you are both better we could go out there for a visit. I have horses and lots of other animals if your interested."

"What about?" Cas knew what Dean was thinking .

"You don't have to worry Dean. I don't have slaves at my farm the people work for me. Most of them were slaves we actually rescued so their will be no questions asked about you or Sam. Only if you wish to tell them but they will keep you safe."

Dean smiled a genuine smile and said, "it sounds nice but first we need to get Sammy better."

 

Sam started to moan then as his eyes fluttered open. "Dean" he rasped out.

"Hi ya, Sammy!"

Sam turned his head towards Dean voice. He saw all the bruises on Dean's face and neck.

"Dean" he try to say as I held a drink for him to drink some of, his attention still on Dean.

"Dean what happened to your face and neck did your new...."

Dean cut him off after realising he hadn't washed his face and still had the makeup bruises on it. Cas grabbed him a cloth to wash his face.

"No Sammy they are not real."

Sam looked and waited for an explanation but Dean simply wiped his face with the cloth until all the bruises were gone. The only one's on his face and arms were the one's Alistair had given him. They were slightly yellow but healing nicely. Sam looked in disbelieve at his brother's face.

"Dean, how?"

Dean turned to me, "Y/N, she did it."

Sam turned to me then and remembered my face when he was conscious for a brief moment threatening to punish Dean at the auction. Before he was engulfed into the oblivion that was unconsciousness. He welcome it to stop the pain coursing through his body.

"No she's going to hurt you Dean. She will hurt us both. I heard her at the auction yelling at you or you will be punished."

"Sammy it's ok, she's not like that, she hasn't touched me or even punished me."

Sam turned again and found me gently rubbing his hand, he looked confused. He was wondering what was going on. Could this be a trick, what if this is all a lie and she really is going to hurt us.

I don't think I could survive anymore beatings and Dean he was just hanging on when he was sold. I have to keep us safe from anymore harm but how do I do that. What if she is telling the truth could we have a life without being punished, without being hurt. He just looked at Dean and hoped it all was true, that Y/N is a good person.

 Can they trust her with their lives or will it be a big mistake?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter Yeah Sam survived and now is free too. How will there freedom change their lives. Will Alistair be a evil son-of-a-bitch that he is? Will Dean get hurt again? Crowley makes an appearance next chapter.


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is Mayor of the town and under Alistair's thumb. Will he let Dean get hurt by Alistair or will he do something about it. The Reader and Cas fight to keep her cover of helping the slaves from being discovered. Will Dean and Sam pull it off or will she be discovered and them sold again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is the Mayor of the town and he over looks a lot of things especially concerning slaves. Mayor Crowley wants to see Dean and Sam to make sure I am living up to being an owner. Will I be found out and Dean and Sam sold and will I be punished.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so long I kept added things that's why it took so long. 
> 
> Unbetaed mistakes my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

 

Cas watched Sam's reaction to me as he did with all the slaves. He was getting up to remove the drip from Sam's arm when I asked if they were hungry. "Are you all hungry. I will go make us something to eat."

I left leaving Cas and Dean to explain everything to Sam.

Dean said "Sammy, Y/N is helping us be free, no more abuse and torment. She's not like the others she been nothing but gentle with me. Her reputation is just that a reputation she needs it as a cover to help us."

Cas said "Y/N has helped a lot of abused slaves over the years Sam. She has got them well and taken them to a new place and set them up in their own homes and helped with getting them jobs. She also stays with them until they are settled. But she considers you both, you and Dean to be free here in this house."

Dean said "she does asked us while still in this town when we leave the house that we call her Mistress and be on a collar. She also has asked that we keep her reputation up so she can help other slaves. Be telling any slaves near by that's she beats us. She will put makeup on us so it looks like she is beating us. Sammy I finally feel safe here with her and Cas. We don't have to worry about being punished again or anything else."

Sam looked as he knew what Dean was talking about. He didn't want be forced to rape and hurt him anymore.

Sam said in a whisper, "Are you sure, we are safe Dean?"

"Yes we are in this house. Y/N has promised to keep us both safe."

"No one will mess with Y/N she can be very scary if she needs to be, trust me I've seen it" Cas said with a smile

I walked in with a plate of sandwiches for everyone and I sat down to eat. Dean stay on the bed next Sam, as Cas and I sat on chairs near the bed.

Sam sighed trying out to see what would happen if he called me by my name. "Y/N" he said hesitantly.

I smiled to let him know it was ok and said 'Yes Sam"

He returns the smile then knowing no punishment is coming. "Dean and Cas said "you help abused slaves, then give them a new life. Has any of the slaves wanted to stay with you?"

"A few wanted to stay to protect me but I told them it was safer for them to settle somewhere else away from here"  

"You've never hit a slave ever?"

"No, Sam I have not" in a solemn voice.

"Why not?"

I said "while Cas and Dean looked at me then Sam. "I saw how the slaves on my parents property were treated. They would beat them for any reason even sometimes killing them. I was little but we all were made to watch and I promised myself when I was older enough I wouldn't let it happen anymore. So when my parents died I set all my slaves free that were in my service and helped them with new lives. I have continued to do that with all my slaves. I help over the last 6 years a lot of slaves and they are all doing well. I'm just sorry I didn't find you both sooner to protect from the cruelty and abuse of Alistair."

Sam and Dean both flinched at the name. They both never want to go back there ever.

Cas said, "he will never trouble or bother you both again or Y/N will show him the full force of the law."

Sam said, "that's what I want to be a lawyer."

"It sounds good Sam and Dean what do you want to do?" I said.

"Maybe something with my hands. I've always been good working with my hands" as he looked down at his broken wrist.

"Ok, when you are both better we will work it out."

There was a knock on her front door and Cas looked as I never normally have visitors.

I said, "I'll be right back" I opened the door and Mayor Crowley was standing on the other side. "Mayor?" with a look of surprise.

"Y/N there been a rumour that one of your slaves was seriously injured. I was seeing if you want anything done about it."

"No Castiel has fixed his wounds. He is resting now."

"And the other one how is he doing? I heard you have given him a beating already?"

"Yes he was been disobedient so I chained him up and beat him. It wasn't hard since Alistair had already broken him."

"May I see them just to make sure they are alright?"

"Sorry Mayor but Cas is tending Number 14's wound and he is still unconscious and Number 67 is being punished still and I really don't want him disturbed during a punishment" with a harsh voice.

"Oh! of course, I will come back tomorrow and check on them. If that's alright?" with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course say after 11am Mayor."

He smirked and said, "ok, I will bid you goodbye then."

"Goodbye Mayor."

I shut the door and was mumbled his an ass like Alistair when I re-entered the medical room.

Cas saw my face, "what is it?" he asked

"Mayor Crowley wants to check on Dean and Sam tomorrow to make sure I haven't gone to far. I think he wants to see if I am punishing you.

Dean said, "what do you, need us to do?"

"I have cages down in the basement. Both Dean and Sam looked I saw the look. It's incase anyone comes snopping and shackles hanging from the roof. Will you both be alright to go into the cages. Dean I told him I was punishing you so we wil have to do some bruises on you to make it look real." I turned to Cas " what if they know Cas?"

"They don't know anything Y/N, if they did he would have demanded to see Dean and Sam."

"You two will have to put a very good performance tomorrow to make him believe you are scared of me. I will have to use your numbers too, as slaves don't have names."

"It will be ok" Cas assured me.

Sam looked worried and said, "I will do anything, to not be sold again if I have to act scared and cower, I will do it. I will just think of Alistair and how cruel he was to Dean and myself."

Dean said, "hang on, wouldn't it be more realised if I was shackled?"

I smiled, "Dean I didn't really want to put you through that trauma."

"No it's fine, as long as Sam is safe and in a cage where the Mayor won't hurt him. I'm fine with it all."

"Ok, we have a plan and know what we need to do. It's been a long day and you both need your rest. Tomorrow Sam after the Mayor leaves we will put you in the bedroom next to Dean's alright."

He smiled and said, "thank you for saving me and my brother."

Dean said, "ok, now I know Sammy's going to be alright. I will thank you." He turned to Sammy "see you tomorrow" with a wink.

"Yes you too" he settled down to sleep and was asleep before we left his room.

Dean said, "night"

"Night Dean"

He walked to his room slowly on his broken ankle. I turned to Cas and motioned him to the kitchen. 

"Cas what if they know I don't hurt my slaves?"

"How could they know?"

"I ran into Alistair today while trying to find Sam. He looked at Dean like he was his lunch. What if Alistair said something to get them back. You know him, he has Mayor Crowley in his pocket."

"It's possible but I don't think so, he did sell them both."

"Yeah but Dean was cowering from him, Cas what did he do to them?" 

"He broke them mentally as well as physically. They both have a lot of healing to do and here with you is the place for them to recover."

I still was a little unsure but said, "ok Cas. Can you please be here tomorrow just to keep an eye on Sam."

"Of course. I wouldn't let you face Crowley on your own."

He kissed me and then left. I headed to bed after checking on Dean and Sam. They both were sound asleep so I got ready for bed when exhaustion finally caught up with me. I dragged my feet and finally lied down I was asleep a few moments later. I was dreaming that Dean and Sam were taken away from me. Then Crowley and Alistair turned me into a slave and I was being used by both of them. Then Alistair was hitting me. When he made Dean and Sam rape me too. I was shouting no leave them alone. Alistair hit Dean into submission and then Sam, following with a threat that Dean will be made to hurt him. No they mine, No please don't hurt them."

Dean knocked gently on my door but got no answer. He pushed open the door and he saw me thrashing around on the bed saying "no please don't hurt me."

He walked over to the bed and gently shook me and quietly said my name with no response. He bent down and kissed me gently on the lips and even though I was asleep I kissed him back. He pulled back and I opened my sleep exhaustion eyes to look at him.

"Dean what?"

Dean smiled a sad smile and said, "I heard you calling out and came to see if you were alright. I guess I walked in on you having a nightmare." 

"Sorry for waking you Dean."

"It's ok I don't sleep much anyway."

"Why?"

He grinned and said, "nightmares mainly."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"It's not your fault, it's our father's fault he sold us."

"I wish I could have found you sooner."

"I know, you alright to go back to sleep?"

"Dean," he looked "can you stay with me tonight may be we can keep each other's nightmares at bay."

He gave me a dazzling smile and said, "I would like that Y/N, very much."

I moved over and pulled the covers back to let Dean into my bed. He moved gently not wanting to hit me with his plaster. He pulled me close to his body as he held me gently. 

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Once we were both comfortable.

"No, not really"

"It may help you."

"I was just dreaming about what can happen if I am found out. I can't let them take you or Sam, if they think I'm not a good owner who is suppose to punish her slaves."

"Don't worry Sam and I got this, we won't do anything to make him even more suspicious of you. We want to stay here too and not go back to being beaten and punished."

"You and Sam deserve a better life not the one you were dealt with."

"It's ok we got you. We will have your back. Now stop worrying or you will have another nightmare."

He kissed the top of my head, I've never ever let a person I was helping kiss me or even into my bed but I felt safe with Dean. I felt like he was trying to protect me even though I'm the one who should be protecting him. With that thought I feel asleep in the warmth of Dean's arms.

Dean was thinking how did Sam and I get so lucky in finding me. A beautiful caring woman who wanted to give us our freedom and help us start a new life. She is truly our angel. I hope we don't screw up tomorrow as he felt into a deep sleep a short time later.

We both slept soundly when there was a knock on the front door. Dean gently shook me and said, "their's someone at the front door Y/N?"

I moved away from Dean and put on my robe and answered the door.

Cas stood there smiling "morning Y/N" he said.

"Morning Cas, come in."

"it's about 9am and I thought you're want to get Dean and Sam ready?"

"Yeah I over slept had a nightmare."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah," and blushed. It didn't go unnoticed by Cas.

Dean walked out my bedroom, Cas of course noticed. He looked at me then at Dean with a knowing smile. He knew Dean was interesting in me but he wasn't sure about me in Dean. That's why he told Dean about their relationship so Dean could be with me.

"I had a nightmare like I told you, Dean comforted me. You know how I am when I have a nightmare Cas?"

Cas shook his head in understanding and winked at Dean and said, "I'm glad Dean was here for you Y/N."

Dean walking with a limp because of the cast on his ankle. As he walked towards us he said, "morning Y/N, Cas." With a grin so wide it looked strange to see on his face.

I said, "morning Dean"

Cas said, "morning Dean"

"Cas is here to help get you and Sam get ready. You'll both need to shower first and Sam's going to need help also. I don't think he will want me to shower him so I asked Cas. After the shower we will put him in the bedroom next to your's."

"Ok can I go check Sam first?"

Cas said, "that's a good idea I will come too."

Sam was still sound asleep so they didn't disturb him for now.

Dean looked at Cas and he said, "what?"

Cas smiled and said, "you like Y/N don't you?"

Dean blushed and said, "yeah a lot, why?"

"You remember when I told you I wasn't interested in girls." Dean shook his head. "I saw the way you were looking at Y/N like you really like her. That's  why I told you so you can build some kind of relationship with her. She never let anyone in her bed so to me that makes you special in her eyes Dean."

He looked surprised that I never had any lovers and said, "you sure Cas"

Cas said, "she used to let me when I was living with her to help with the nightmares but she's never had anyone permanent as she couldn't risk being found out. We actually lost our virginity to each other it's wasn't anything romantic we just wanted to do it with someone we trusted. We were 16 either of us knew what we were doing we laughed afterwards. That's when I found out I really wasn't interested in girls. She was very understanding but she never let anyone close to her ever except me of course."

Dean smiled as he imagine me and Cas as awkward teenagers stumbling through their first time together. 

"It sounds like a fond memory Cas?"

"it is, that's why I think you to would be good for each other."

"Yeah maybe. What if theres too much baggage for us both?"

"You will both work it out together. I will be here to support you both if you need to talk."

"Thanks Cas."

"Shall we get you in the shower before Sam wakes and wonders where you are?"

Dean shook his head and we went back to the kitchen. I was lost in my thoughts when Cas said, "penny for your thoughts"

"Not worth a penny I'm afraid."

Cas laughed and said, "a dollar then?" with a grin.

"Not worth anything Cas. Are you going to go help Dean in the shower?"

"Yeah we need some plastic bags for his arm and leg so it doesn't get wet, I will need to tape them too."

I went to the cupboard and got a couple of bags and then I got some tape from a drawer to tape them with.

They headed to the showers and I went to have one in my room. I got dressed and put my hair in a long braid down my back. Then I went to check on Sam.

He was awake and smiling when I walked in.

"Hi, Sam, how are you today?"

"Hi, Y/N, I'm good a little sore. Where's Dean?"

"Cas is helping him to shower and then he will help you too."

"Ok," a bit stunned.

"What's wrong Sam?"

 "We were never......" tears welling in his eyes

"It's ok Sam you may have a shower whenever you want to. Hell you can stay in there as long as you want. I hope you will feel comfortable enough to just go shower when you want. Its at the end of the hall. I have one in my room so it will be only yours and Dean's ok."

He shook his head and Dean and Cas walked. Sam face grew a huge grin seeing his brother. Dean was washed and smelt of soap he was in his slave clothes which I knew he despised. 

Dean said, "morning Sammy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just a bit sore but it's manageable. Had a lot worst than this," then he flinched when he saw Dean's sadness.

Cas said, "morning Sam, if you need any pain killers let me know," trying to change the subject.

"I will thanks Cas."

I looked at Cas and he said, "Sam you ready for your shower now?"

Sam shook his head yes as he helped Sam out of bed being careful of his shoulder and wounds.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," I said.

"I will help, Y/N," Dean said.

Cas took Sam towards the shower while Dean and I turned towards the kitchen.

"Dean you alright to get the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and I will make chocolate chip pancakes."

"I could manage the bacon, eggs and toast for you if it helps."

I smiled and said, "sure" as we both moved around each other like we have been doing it for years. I finished the panacakes and Dean had trouble with the eggs but I helped him. We placed four plates and I filled the plates with food and fill cups with coffee and glasses with orange juice.

Sam and Cas came in a few moments later. Sam was walking very slowly with Cas support he looked exhausted but wanted to eat we us. Sam looked nice all cleaned up with his hair washed and clean clothes on. I looked and they both were very handsome looking men. We all sat down to eat.

Dean said, "these are amazing panacakes. I've never ready had panacakes before . Hey Sammy try the panacakes?" Sam smiled at Dean's enthusiasm for my panacakes.

"Sure Dean."

"Thank you, glad you like them. I also make blueberry, honey and banana and a lot of other flavours. Cas always liked my panacakes."

Cas laughed and said, "they are the most delicious things I've ever eaten."

I laughed then as Cas moaned and Dean and Sam did too.

Sam said, "hope I get to try them all"

"You will Sam, you will"

We finished breakfast and cleaned up the dishes and I took Dean and Sam down to the basement so they could look around. Their eyes saw the cages and changed to a look of horror, they were big enough to hold a full grown man. They were scared to be put in them but they knew they wouldn't be staying in them for long. Dean looked at the shackles as he pushed them aside with a clink as we walked under them. I also had a few torture items which looked like they never been used before. 

"Dean, Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah, just memories" Dean said.

Sam said, "Yeah, we can do this, if we want our freedom."

It was an hour before the Mayor turns up so I said, "Dean we need to do your makeup." We didn't worry about Sam as he was already bruised enough.

They both followed me back upstairs both moving slowly because of their injuries. Cas was supporting Sam a lot.

"Dean you ready, we will need to remove your shirt." He raise his arms as I pulled it over his head. So he sat in a chair in the kitchen as I apply the makeup. It took me half an hour but they looked prefect. I made them look darker and a few lighter over his back, arms and face. "There all done! What do you think?" 

He got up and had a look in the mirror I brought out. Sam said, "Wow, they really do look real." 

"That's the plan so Crowley will believe." 

Cas said, "alright are you both ready he will be here soon"

Dean and Sam looked apprehensive but said, "yes" in unison.

"Cas you don't need to do anything until we hear him knock."

Dean said, "we should do it now. His voice sharp with a deep sound to it.  "So we can get in the right frame of mind."

"Are you both sure?"

"Yeah, Sammy and I can do this?"

Cas put Sam in the cage we had put a mattress in there for him to make him more comfortable. He was helped down by Cas as he choose to lie so it looks like he was still unable to move much. 

I put Dean in the shackles. I looked him in the eyes and he knew I was hurting having to do this to them. He gave me a weak reassuring smile and kissed my forehead to let me know he was alright. I had trouble with the shackle with his broken wrist so I moved it above the plaster and clipped into place. Dean was comfortable with this and I made sure he wouldn't be hurt by the shackle. 

I said, "Dean, Sam you have to call me Mistress and Cas Master. Keep your head and eyes down, don't look up unless asked too and don't speak unless spoke too ok."

They both nodded and Cas and I wished them luck and Dean said, "you too."

I went back upstairs when there was a knock on my front door. I opened the door and Mayor Crowley was standing their with a smirk on his face. I wish I could punch it off of his face.

"Morning Mayor, shall we"

"Morning Y/N, of course."

He followed me downstairs and straight away saw Dean shackled with his head down. He looked and saw Sam barely conscious in his cage.

The Mayor looked at Castiel with distaste and said, "morning Castiel"

"Morning Mayor" with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Why are you here Castiel?"

"I am a doctor. I am here to check on 14's wounds and also 67's new wounds."

"Ok."

"I see 67 been misbehaving" as he turned toward me.

"Yes he has. He's been chained all night."

Crowley lift Dean's face and Dean flinched at the touch as the Mayor saw the dark bruises and the terror in his eyes. He smirk at the look of absolute terror in the slaves eyes. He said, "67 has your Mistress punished you enough or do you deserve longer."

Dean bowed his head and whisper, "longer Sir I was insubordination and deserve Mistress punishement."

He smiled at that reply and walked over to the cage. Dean tried to turned but he looked at me and I shook my head so he remained with his head down. He opened the cage and looked at Sam. He bent down and pulled Sam's face up and saw the bruises. He wasn't sure if it was me who did them or Alistair.

Sam made it look like he was in and out of consciousness. 

Crowley called Cas over "is he alright?"

"No Mayor, he's been cut up and beaten by his previous owner" as he spat the words out with distain in them. "Y/N has also beaten him for vomiting everywhere. He's got an infection that's why I am here to keep check on him."

Crowley looked at Dean then and he looked like he had passed out with standing all night and me beating him.

"Ok, I'm happy to see that they are punished Y/N. You really are a hard bitch aren't you" he said in the most condescending  why possible. "Take care of 14 we don't want him dying now do we. I think 67 has had enough punishment put him in the cage for the day with no food that will sort him out." 

"As you wish Mayor."

He walked back upstairs and I show the Mayor out. "Keep up the good work Y/N."

With that he left and Cas had Dean already out of his shackles and Sam was standing holding the cage for support.

Dean asked, "how did it go Y/N?"

Did Mayor Crowley really believed us or is he just buying his time until we slip up. Can we all be safe from Crowley? Or will it all come tumbling down and Dean and Sam get taken away and I'm turned into a slave? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments always appreciated. Comment and kudos much appreciated thank you it's makes me feel better about my writing.
> 
> Next chapter Alistair tries to rape Dean and the reader is a badass. They move to the farm and Alistair follows them. He has his mind set to on braking Dean. Will he success or will Dean finally fight back? Will Alistair hurt the reader? Will Cas get hurt?


	5. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is a evil son-of-a-bitch. He tries to rape Dean but the reader saves him. The reader is BAMF and tells Alistair how it is. Will she be able to get Dean back or will he remain catatonic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is almost raped by Alistair and the reader saves him. Dean has gone catatonic through the trauma of the assault. Reader is BAMF and tell Alistair how it is.
> 
> Please be warned there is an almost rape scene with Dean. He is also beaten.  
> Please don't read it if there is any triggers I don't want you to be harm more.
> 
> Also unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave comment or kudos much appreciated.

I said "I think the Mayor believed us for now. He was happy with what he saw. Thank you both and Cas for the great acting."

Cas said "let's great Sam back to bed before he collapses."

Sam lend on me and Cas for support as he went up the stairs slowly with Dean following. We took Sam to his new room and settled him back in bed, we made sure he was comfortable as Cas gave him some pain medication. Dean was slow walking in and sat down on the chair by Sam's bed.

I said "we might have to move you both if Crowley is suspicious of us and wants to keep checking."

Dean looked sad as he said "where will we go?"

Cas smiled and said "out to my farm, you both be safe there."

Sam said "Y/N will you come too?"

"of course, I wouldn't leave you both until you are ready to move on."

Dean said "how will we leave, if Crowley's watching us?"

"Well! I will tell him, if he asks that I have a business trip I need to attend. I'll be away for several weeks. Sam's not up to travelling so I've asked Cas to take him in while I'm gone."

"Dean you will come with me. We will meet at Cas's farm in a couple of hours"  

"will he buy it?" Sam asked

"he better" Dean answered

"yes I've gone on trips before when I have settled other slaves for a few weeks"

Cas said "He saw you Dean and Sam he looked unconscious so he knows you are not up to travelling. Dean you looked like you passed out so he knows you can travel."

"we will stay for a few more days so Sam can get stronger. I don't think he will come back. I will go out soon with Dean and get some supplies for our trip. Dean this will be your chance to tell other slaves about me when I leave you alone. Make sure you find Crowleys slave and tell him how cruel I am." I said 

"Ok I can do that."

Cas said "I will stay with Sam until you get back."

Sam looked at his brother with a worried expression and said "Dean"

"It's ok Sammy, I can do this for us."

"ok Dean you ready?"

We both left I made sure I had Dean's in his collar and lead as he was walking behind me. I clipped it into the bolt in my car and we headed to the grocery store. Dean was looking at everything as we drove by taking in the different people and shops. He marvelled in how bright everything looked outside of a dungeon he was kept in at Alistair's. I parked the car as he looked at other slaves walking behind their owners, all of them walked with the head down.

"ok Dean, you ready for this?" in a whisper.

"yes Mistress" in case anyone was listening.

I smiled and got out of the car and unclipped his lead and headed into the grocery store. We were noticed as soon as we entered Mayor Crowley came over with his slave. 

I plastered on a smile and said "Mayor"

I told Dean to stay there with the other slaves while the Mayor and I get a coffee and talk some more. I will do some shopping too. He had his head down and whisper "Yes Mistress" as the Mayor and I walked off. 

The Mayor said "Y/N, I see 67 wasn't as bad as I though as he is up and walking?"

"I needed him for shopping Mayor so I told him to get up or he would be punished." Dean stood there with his head down and eyes on the ground with a hint of a smirk Crowley couldn't see. I'm going on a business trip in a couple of days and I will be gone for several weeks and I need food for travelling."

"so you are taking both you're slaves then?" with hint of something in his voice I couldn't quite work it out. 

"yes 67 is coming with me and Castiel has offered to care for 14 until he is fit enough as he is to weak to travel at the moment."

"Will he be punished if he needs it?" as he knows Castiel is against punishing any slaves.

"Yes Castiel has been given strict instructions to how to handle my slave" with anger and annoyance in my voice.

"ok, ok" holding his hands up in surrender. 

Dean looked up briefly just to make sure we were out of sight. Crowley's slave did the same and then they both turned to look at each other. Dean still had the bruises on his face and arms from earlier when the Mayor visited. 

Dean said "hey?"

Crowley's slave said "hey?"

"what's your name?"

"11"

"67"

"what's she like? I heard things?"

Dean smiled and licked his lips while his head was down.

"she's a mean bitch, she's beats me and the other slave constantly. Showing him his arms. She has us in cages the only time we are allow to out is to sexuality please her. She puts us in shackles as punishment and whips us and she uses other sexual devices on us. I hate her she's worst than my previous owner."

"I've heard she is mean. My owner is cruel too but he's wife is nice and gentle so the punishments aren't so bad." 

Dean spotted Alistair and stopped talking making sure his head and eyes were downcast so Alistair wouldn't notice him. Dean was starting to have a panic attack when Alistair grabbed his lead and dragged him from the store. Dean was finding it hard to breath in between whimpering and cowering. He pulled on the lead to try and get away and Alistair hit him in the ribs to get him to submit. 

Alistair pulled Dean into a nearby alley which was at the back of the store. 

Alistairs nasally voice said "so 67 we meet again. Maybe I should have some fun while your owner is shopping, hey dog."

Dean tried to get away but Alistair had the lead and pulled until the collar was almost choking Dean. Dean was grasping for air when Alistair release it. He pushed Dean into the wall and hit him again. "You know what to do dog" Dean was still whimpering when he pulled his pants down. Alistair was rubbing his erection through his pants. 

I had my groceries taken to my car and I returned to get Dean and Dean was gone. I looked at Crowley's slave. I ordered Crowley's slave to tell what happened? Crowley told him to answer me as he lifted his head but didn't make eyes contact. 

Mistress "he stammered "this man dragged him out of here"

"why didn't you help him?"

"Mistress" shocked that I would suggest it and Crowley also noticed what's I had said.

"never mind" I ran out of the store searching for Dean. I heard someone cry out and a hideous laugh coming for the alley. Crowley was following me pulled his slave along. Dean was up against a wall bend over Alistair had hit him, his eye swelling up and his lip was split. Alistair had his pants pulled down and his erection was just about to breach Dean's hole. What I saw was horrifying he was just about to rape my slave. 

I ran up and said "Alistair" he stopped and flinched as my voice was dead quiet. 

He turned to look at me and saw the anger on my face as Dean glanced up and I saw terror in his eyes.

"oh Y/N, I was about to use you slave" with a smile and slapped Dean butt cheek. Dean whimpered and cowered even more.

"get away from him. He is not your slave anymore he is my property. Mayor I want this reported he has violated the slave codes 1 and 2. I want him locked up."

"no harm done Y/N he hasn't hurt your slave, no need for reports"

"if you don't Mayor I will call the police myself"

"Fine I will call them now"

I walked up to Alistair as he still had his erection out. I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his painfully hard erection and twisted it and said "next time to touch my property I will cut your balls off. Are we clear!" with a menacing tone to my voice. Alistair whimpered as I twisted a little harder. "Are we clear! " as I got louder. He shook his head in response. 

I let go and wiped my hand on his shirt and he looked at me and said "I bet your a amazing fuck in bed Y/N." Then he kicked Dean and he stumbled to the ground "wouldn't you say so dog is she a good fuck." I wasn't going to take that abused so I punched Alistair in the face. I broken his nose and I think my hand. As I cringed with pain. Blood was pouring out of his nose as he put his hand up to stop it. I had to hid my satisfaction in hurting him.

Dean was catatonic as he sat there shaking violently with his head in his hands. 

Mayor came back and said "they will be here in a minute to arrest him."

"what about next time Mayor. He thinks he can do what he wants with anyone's slave. I want an order put on him his not allowed anywhere near me or my slaves. His slimy and evil and disgusting and I don't want him anywhere near me. I want the papers at my home in an hour and he better still be in jail, Mayor."

Crowley sighed as he knew not to argue with me about this. 

"Fine I will have them there in an hour for you too sign"

Alistair laughed and said "I'll be out in an hour maybe two." He was still fighting to stop his nose from bleeding the Mayor noticed but didn't want to know, so he just ignored Alistair bleeding all over the place.

Alistair pulled his pants up with blood all over his hands just as the police arrived. I told them what happened and Crowley verified it so Alistair was put in the backseat of the police car. I knew it only brought me a few hours to get Dean and Sam away from this town. First I had to get through to Dean and make sure Alistair hadn't damage him mentally. I lifted him with Crowley's help and pulled his pants back up. Alistair was now taken away and Crowley left to get the papers organised. It was just Dean and I as I whispered his name Dean. 

Dean's eyes were unfocused and dazed so I lead him back to the car and put him in the back and drove home. Dean didn't make a sound as I tried to talk to him. I got out and yelled for Cas. He came running and saw Dean. 

"What happened Y/N?"

"Alistair try to rape him Cas it was horrifying. Dean was cowering and whimpering and Alistair hit him."

"let's get him inside and see if Sam can get through to him?"

We lead Dean into my home to Sam's room. Sam looked at his brother in shock and sadness. 

"Alistair" Sam said

I nodded and his eyes filled with tears as we placed Dean on Sam's bed so he could talk gently to him. 

I walked out with tears in my eyes as Cas was watching me and followed me out.

"Cas it was horrible Alistair was treating him worst than a dog. He hit him Cas and he was about to..." as the tears fell down my face. "What if we can't get him back Cas want if Alistair has broke his mind as well as his body. I can't let him stay like this Cas, I can't." 

"Hey look at me, his safe now"

"is he Cas, Alistair seems hell bent on hurting Dean. I had him arrested but it's not going to hold him long" I wiped the tears from my face as Cas held me tight in his arms.

"We have to get Dean away from here Cas before Alistair kills him. He won't heed my warning to leave Dean alone. I even twisted his dick a few times to get my point across. We need to pack now and leave, all of us today." I said as Cas noticed I was holding my hand and the bruises starting to go black.

"What happened to your hand Y/N?" He asked

I looked down at it and said "I punched Alistair in the face. I think I broken his nose?"

"here let me look at that for you. Can you wriggle your fingers for me."

I did and wince with the pain. He looked at me and grabbed some ice and said "don't think it's broken just bruised. I will put some ice on it and wrap it in a bandage for a few days. You know that was a brave thing to do standing up to Alistair. I bet you, his dick is hurting right about now" with a chuckle.

"Cas we need to leave before Alistair gets out of jail"

"we need to get Dean back first Y/N before we leave here."

"not enough time we will have to do it when we get to your farm." 

I walked away and checked on Sam to see if he had gotten through to Dean yet?

Sam was softly crying as Dean looking ahead with no expression, his eyes still unfocused. What if we can't get him back? What if he stays like this forever? How was I going to get the man I love back to me and Sam. God I love Dean I hadn't realised until Alistair was hurting and all I wanted to do was rip his heart out. Please Dean come back to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam, Cas and the reader get Dean back from being catatonic. Are they safe at the farm. Lots of other characters coming up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. The Farm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, Cas, Sam and Dean escape to the farm. Dean is still catatonic will they get him back they are losing hope he may not come back. Will Alistair find them and hurt Dean or the Reader. How will they get Dean back? They are on the farm and some more characters make some appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't actually written into my first draft Dean being catatonic it just kind of happened when I was typing the last chapter. it kind of took me by complete surprise so please bear with me while I work through how to get Dean back if he comes back?  
> So sorry previous chapter wasn't how I had previously wrote it. I thought it might be interesting on seeing how they react to Dean.
> 
> Sam and the Reader are both hurting in this chapter as Dean is still catatonic.
> 
> Please do not read if there are any triggers your health is more important. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comments and kudos most welcome. Let me know what you think?

Sam was talking gently to Dean pleading for him to come back to us. He had been talking to him almost constantly since we got back from the store. Cas had brought the groceries in and put them away. 

We were going to leave today as soon as Mayor Crowley brought the forms to sign. I personally hoped Alistair rot in prison for what he had done to Dean. 

I was sitting in Sam's room listening to him tell Dean about their lives when they were safe on the farm with their first owners. Sam had some fond memories of him and Dean. I listened intently to Sam so I could understand a bit more about their lives. Dean hasn't moved a muscle since Cas and I put him on Sam's bed.

He had been siting there for almost an hour and hasn't said a word or even looked at any one. It was breaking my heart.

I said "Dean once Crowley comes we are leaving for Cas's farm. You will be safe and comfortable there," as a single tear slipped down my face.

Sam said "Y/N, are you alright?"

I smiled a melancholy smile and said "I'm fine, we should focus on Dean."

Sam looked and said "no, if you are not alright, I want to help"

"Sam I'll be fine once we get Dean back?"

Sam looked and then there was a knock at the door. Cas stood there looking at me and said "Crowley's here"

I nodded and walked out of Sam's room and knew I had to keep it together or he will suspect something's going on. I took a deep breath and walked out to meet him.

"Hello Mayor, you have the papers for me to sign?"

"Yes I do, how's your slave after what happened?"

"why?"

"I'm just concerned"

"sorry Mayor but he's no concern of yours. He is fine. Cas had to sedate him. So he's is sleeping"

"right so you didn't punish him"

"no, Mayor I didn't it was Alistairs fault not my slaves"

"are you sure Alistair said "he went willingly?"

"what are you saying that my slave deserved to be almost raped by that hideous creature."

"no, I'm not saying that, it's just, he could have fought."

"Alistair broke him, you think he's going to fight the person who tortured you for god knows how many years. Mayor I would like to get this over with and you leave. I am leaving early on my trip and my slave is coming with me."

" Ok so when we you be back?"

"I'm not sure I want to return to this town with that thing that's called human can hurt my slave again. I'm beat my slaves but I've never forced my slaves into the point of rape."

"that's no way to talk about a respected owner in our community."

I had to laugh "respected" with bile coming up and I had to swallow it down.

"here are the papers please sign here."

I signed them and asked "is Alistair still in jail Mayor?"

"Yes, Why?"

"good I hope he rots in there for the rest of his life. Thank you for bringing the papers Mayor."

"I hope to see you again Y/N?"

"We will see Mayor, Goodbye"

"Goodbye Y/N."

I walked him to the door and showed him out as I shut the door the tears fell down my face. It was so hard seeing Dean in this state. I pulled myself together and wiped my eyes and headed back to Sam's room. Sam and Cas both looked at me and saw the puffy eyes but didn't say anything.

I said "we can leave once we pack everything."

Cas said "what about Dean?"

I casted my eyes down and whispered "we will have to try to get through to him at the farm."

Sam with tears in his eyes "what if we don't......"

"we will Sam he will come back to us."

Cas said "ok, let's go pack. I will help you Y/N then I will go pack my things and meet you back here."

"thanks Cas, it wasn't for your support I wouldn't know where I would be."

"no thanks necessary if I can repay anything you have given me then I will."

Sam said "I can help too."

I said "No you stay with Dean it shouldn't take long."

Sam looked at Dean as Dean looked ahead not even acknowledging our conversation.

Cas and I left and set about packing clothes and food when we were done he helped me load it in the car.

He said "I will be back in half and hour then we can leave this hideous town."

I knew Cas never really liked this town but we moved here to helped the slaves.

"I'm not going to miss this town at all Cas. The way they hurt and abuse there slaves it's barbaric"

"I'm not either and at least you can be yourself too without having to built your bad reputation anymore."

"yes that's one thing I don't have to worry about."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I walked back inside and decided to make some lunch with the food we left. I made some sandwiches and took them into Sam's room. Sam looked up at me as he had his head down hiding the tears slipped down his face.

"We finally have a chance at a new life and now look he's not even here to enjoy it."

I grabbed his hand and gave him a hug and said "he will come back Sam I know he will."

He shook his head as I passed him a sandwich then I went to Dean and opened his mouth and put some sandwich in there. I fell straight out he didn't even feel it in his mouth. I looked at Sam and he didn't know what to do.

So we left it for the time being and ask Cas about it when he gets back. I looked at my sandwich not really wanting it. Sam saw me not eating and said "I know I'm not hungry either."

"Sam you need to eat and get stronger."

"So do you, you will be no good if your wasting away Y/N."

"Your right we both should eat."

I bite a small part of my sandwich as Sam took a bigger bit. We both forced down the food and I got us some drinks and we washed it down.

Cas returned a short time later and asked "if Dean ate or drank anything?"

I shook my head no in answer.

"I might have to put him on a drip for fluids at least. Food you can go without for two weeks but fluids only two days. I will do it when we get to the farm."

"ok we ready to go Y/N?"

"yes we are ready. Let put Sam in your car first."

Sam looked at Dean as Cas helped him up and he gave him a hug and said "love you big brother."

We walked Sam to Cas's car with his collar and lead on. When he was settled we went back for Dean.

"Dean we are leaving now and going to the farm."

Cas and I helped Dean up as Cas put his collar and lead on and walked him to my car and got him settled. Sam was watching us with Dean he had tears in his eyes. Cas had shut the front door and we got in our car and drove away to all our new lives. Cas went one way as I drove slowly through town not to raise any alarms and headed for the highway. Cas was meeting me at a diner about a mile out of town. All the while I was telling Dean about the farm and how beautiful it was there.

I didn't notice that I was being followed as the car was a fair distance behind me. I drove straight to the diner where Cas and Sam were waiting for us. Cas smiled as I pulled into the car park. Sam was still in the car and I asked "if he wanted anything from the diner?"

"maybe something cold to drink would be nice."

I said "ok I will go grab some."

I came out and gave Sam his drink Cas helped him with it and we tried to give Dean some and he swallowed the liquid. I looked "Dean" I said but got no response.

Cas said "its a reflex action to swallow."

I was still sad when Dean still haven't come back its been several hours now and I was losing hope maybe he won't come back.

We continued our journey and arrived at the farm about two hours later allowing for rest stops along the way and give Sam time to stretch his legs and we helped Dean out to do the same thing. We all included Dean in any and all conversations even though he never answered us.

Sam looked at the farm and said "security Cas?"

"yeah to keep you and the other's safe."

The gates opened after security checked to make sure it was Cas and myself. We drove down to the main house. Sam looked at the house and the trees lining up to the house he was amazed at the size of the house alone.

Sam said "this is your house Cas?"

"yes, Y/N helped built it we wanted somewhere safe to put the people we were helping. I'm not sure, did Dean tell you I used to be Y/N's slave too?"

"He did mention it but he said "she helped you to be free and become a doctor."

"yes, she made me a promise when we were kids just after her father hit her, that she would free us all and help us in anyway she could."

"Can Dean and I have a place like this too Cas?"

"yes you can have anything you want now your free. There's no limit Y/N will help you."

In my car I was telling Dean about the house and the maple trees lining the driveway and how pretty it looks. We are here now, I stopped the car and got out. I opened my car and helped Dean out he stood staring straight ahead. Sam was standing leaning on Cas a bit. As we walked inside and one of Cas staff was waiting for us.

Cas said "Sam, Dean this is Jessica, she will help you with whatever you will need."

She looked at Dean with sad eyes as Cas had rung them to let them know what had happen. She turned her attention to Sam and said "please call me Jess and I glad you are both here."

Sam said "thank you Jess from me and my brother" who I was holding onto.

Cas said "can you get the rest of the staff together so I can introduce Sam and Dean, please Jess."

"sure Cas, can you give me a minute" she left to go get everyone. Sam watched Jess leave as we walked them into the lounge room and sat Sam in a big lounge chair and Dean sat next to him.

Cas said "when you are ready we will show you around the farm. I will let the shell shock ease first at being here and free."

Sam said "this is beautiful Cas. I know Dean would say thanks for sharing this with us."

"No need really you both are always welcome."

Jess came in and said "everyone except Anna is here, she away at the moment."

We got Sam and Dean back up and took them to the kitchen to meet everyone. I hugged everyone before Cas introduced them.

Jess said "may I Cas, he shook his head yes. This is Ash he's our security expert."

Ash said "hey dudes, how you all going?"

Sam smiled he liked Ash and said "were fine thanks"

"this is Garth he does all the gardening and lawns"

Sam said "they are incredible you have a big job."

He smiled and said "I enjoy the challenge."

"this is Hannah is does all the cooking"

"hi, do you or Dean like anything made special?"

Sam sadden for a moment and said "Dean likes any kind of pie. We haven't had any in a long time. I like salad food mainly when we were able to eat it."

"ok I will keep that in mind."

"this is Benny, he takes care of the horses and animals here."

Benny said in his southern drawl "hello little burhs' hope you are both happy here."

"did I miss anyone?" Jess asked

Ash said "Anna"

"oh yeah Anna isn't here at the moment you get to meet her later when she returns. She kind of like our Mum she takes care of us mentally. She might be able to help Dean?"

Sam said "that would be good if she can?"

Jess said "Cas I have their rooms ready upstairs."

"Thanks Jess"

Sam turned as we helped him and gave Jess a dazzling smile and said "thanks"

Cas had hold of Sam and Benny helped him while I grabbed Dean. We took Sam in his room first as he was exhausted with all the travelling and meeting everyone. His curtains were open to let the cool breeze in and you could see the whole farm from his room.

I said "Sam we brought you some new clothes they are in the wardrobe."

Cas said "I'll get him settled you take Dean to his room. Thanks Benny for the help."

"No worries burh" he said

"ok thanks Cas" I smiled.

I grabbed Dean's hand and lend him to the room next to Sam's as like Sam's the curtains were pulled across and you could see the whole farm.

I said "Dean your room is a beautiful shade of blue. You have a four poster bed and blue comforter and soft pillows. You have all new clothes like Sam. There's also a swimming pool outside your window and the horse stable. Didn't you say you loved horses? So what do you think?"

He still looked straight ahead and it made me even more sad he couldn't see how beautiful his room and the farm was. I sat Dean in a chair by the open window as I sat on the bed trying to control my tears. I've never cried like this not since my father had hit me why am I now. I'm stronger than this I saved countless slaves and had to fight to keep them safe. How do I watch the man I just realised I love waste away. I had to find away of getting him back to us. But how? I took several deep breathes to steady my pounding heart and the rising panic. I swiped at the single tear that fell down my face.

Cas knocked gently on the door and I said "come in"

He looked at me and gave me a hug and I lean into it. I needed his comfort to surrounded me for moment I feel safe. Cas released me from the hug and said "you alright Y/N?"

"I'm fine Cas a little drained I guess."

"I can see that. I've come to see if we can get Dean to drink something else." Holding a soda can in his hands. I popped it open and put it to Dean mouth and poured a little bit into it. As like last time he swallowed it so we continued to give him the can of soft drink.

"Cas does he need to go on the drip if he's drinking?"

"no as long as he keeps drinking. If he stops then we will have too. Good job Dean well done in drinking the whole can."

"Cas can we show him around he might wake up?"

"it's worth a try I guess."

So we took Dean downstairs and asked Jess to listen out for Sam.

Jess said "I can go sit with him if you like Cas?"

"ok maybe take a book, he was asleep when I left him. Maybe you could read to him when he wakes or tell him about the farm?"

"sure, where will you be?"

"showing Dean around in hopes it might wake him and Y/N is coming too."

 "ok, good luck and I'll see you later."

We left Jess as she headed upstairs to Sam's room. We walked outside towards the back of the farm towards the barn. I looked at the landscape it was like it was a painting on the wall, it was green and lush it was perfect. Then we smelt the apples growing in the orchard about 500 metres from the house.

Cas said "they are the best apples in the country to Dean."

He picked a few and handed me one and put one in Dean's hand to feel and explore with but with no response so Cas held it.

I said "Cas he likes horses maybe if we take him to the barn?"

He looked and we headed to the barn. We walked in and the smell of horses hit you almost as you saw them. We lend Dean over to Cas's white mare and Cas still had his apple so he gave it to the horse.

Cas was cooing over his horse. He said "this is Dean he will be staying with as for a while. So you be nice to him Angel, Dean this is Angel she's my pride and joy."

I grabbed Dean's hand to stroke Angel's face between her ears. She stood and let Dean do it as if she knew something was right with him. She canted her head into his hand hoping he would pat elsewhere. We stayed with her for 10 minutes but nothing happened.

So we took Dean back to the main house and back to his room. Jess was sitting with Sam talking softly together. We walked in with Dean and Sam faced changed to sadness. 

I was losing all hope of getting Dean back now it's been several hours and no response. He was lost in his mind and we didn't know if he was coming back. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Dean will wake up or should I leave him catatonic. I have an idea on how to wake him but I like to hear your thoughts?  
> Thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Dean fights back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still catatonic and looks like there is no hope of getting him back. Until a intruder comes on the farm and attacks the reader will Dean save her or will she be hurt.
> 
> Please read warning for this chapter: Alistair tells Reader about Dean raping Sam and almost rape scene. Please don't read if it can be a trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally stands up to Alistair and fights back. How will it end will Dean die or will Alistair? Cas is hurt and the Reader almost raped.
> 
> Please be warned there is violence and graphic rape scene and a almost rape scene in this chapter. 
> 
> Please do not read if it may trigger anything. You are an important person and your health is more important.
> 
> unbeated all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments welcome and kudos also.

There's a car sitting outside the gates unnoticed by all inside the gates. He is watching and waiting for his moment to get his revenge. So he waited when he noticed the farm had numerous vehicles enter the property and that they were checked before being allow in. He needed to find a way in one of them but how?

It was early in the morning no one was up yet so I went for a walk down to the stables. I could hear the horses moving in behind the doors. I looked out over the farm it's beautiful with the sun rising and a cool breeze blowing gently across the fields. I breathed in the fresh air aided by the stillness of the morning. 

I didn't hear someone walking up behind me, as he grabbed me from behind, his hand covering my mouth. He dragged me into the stables as the horses neigh at the intrusion. He pulled me into an empty stall, as he tied my wrists and gagged me as I fought to get free. 

He said, "So, Y/N, this is what happens to your slaves, I bet you don't even beat them do you?" in a nasally voice.

I looked at Alistair with horror as I knew no one else was awake to save me. I knew what Alistair was capable of to hurt a person. Fuck I knew I was in trouble as I struggled to get free of the rope tying my wrists. I winced as it cut deeper into my flesh and I moaned in pain. Alistair had a gun pointed on me. I looked scared he would use it too.

"I'm going to take the gag off you, you scream and I will use this," he said waving the gun around.

He removed the gag and I said, "How did you find us and get in here?"

He said, in a nasally whine "I followed you from town and they have a lot of trucks coming in, so I hitched a ride."

"What do you want Alistair?" I said in a harsh strong voice trying to hide I was terrified.

He laughed and said, "I want 67, I want to teach him a lesson, he will never forget for putting me in jail. I know you reported it to Mayor Crowley and now I'm going in front of the Slave Council, they are talking about taking all my slaves. Not to mention what you did to my penis it hurts to pee. They are nothing but dogs to be used and abused they aren't even human. I want to finish what I started in the alley. I want to hear him scream when I brake him."

I looked him in the eyes and said " you're psycho Alistair, it won't do you any good he left yesterday!"

He slapped me hard across the face their was a sharp pain across my cheekbone and eye. 

"I know his here, I've been watching since you arrived," he spat out.

"Why is 67, so important to you?"

"I want to brake him into little pieces and you won't be able to put him back together. I thought I had done it, when I made him rape his little brother. You should have seen it Y/N, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 67 fighting and begging me not to do it. I beat him into it and threaten to kill his brother if he didn't. They were both crying as 67 was made to touch himself to get hard and when he was, boy, he looked incredible. Then we tied 14 up and bend him over and 67 was then told to rape him. You could see the pain and heartbreak on both their faces. There was blood everywhere 67 was made to keep doing it until he came inside his brother's unused hole. He had ripped him open forcing his cock inside of him. Then I beat them both for vomiting after. I tortured 67 and beating so bad that he cower's but he's not broken, not yet, but he will be soon," He laughed a horrid laugh. 

Little does he know Dean is already there and we are not sure he is coming back. 

"Your a sick evil person Alistair, you won't brake him."

"I thought it was true what they said about you Y/N, he looked scare of you and the bruises, well I thought you had beaten him worst than me. It was a piece of art his body when he was covered in bruises and scars. A beautiful canvas to work on and create on. Now I know you never hit him at all, did you?"

I wasn't going answer that incase he gets away from this alive and goes and tell Crowley where Cas's farm is. No, better to stay quiet about the farm and my slaves. 

I heard a noise outside and so did Alistair. It was Cas with Dean he was talking gently about seeing the horses. Alistair had put his hand over my mouth as I tried to warn them. The door open and Cas had hold of Dean's arm and guided him into the barn. As his eyes adjusted he noticed me sitting with my hands tied and hand over my mouth. Then he saw Alistair and looked at me then Dean. Alistair looked at Dean and noticed something was wrong.

He said, "Get over here now, or I will shoot her."

Cas walked Dean and himself over towards Alistair as he had the gun to my head. 

Cas saw the bruise on my face and asked " Y/N, you alright?"

I shook my head, as Alistair picked up the rope and told Cas to come to him so he can tie his wrists. Alistair warned him, he will kill me if he tried anything.

Alistair happy with the ropes pushed him to his knees to sit as he looked at Dean. Dean hadn't said a word his eyes were unfocused and looking straight ahead. 

He said "what's, wrong with him?"

"You did that, when you tried to rape him. It become to much and now his lost forever" as a tear slipped down my face.

Alistair noticed the tears and laughed "you've fallen in love with him. With a dog how could you, want that, after I used and abused him."

"He's more of a man than you, you insane fucker."

"He is, is he, so he's try you out has he. Maybe I should too and see who fucks better?"

I looked terrified that he was even thinking it. 

Then he lifted me to my feet and untied my ropes. I started crying "please don't Alistair, please I beg you."

Dean foggy brain could hear me crying and begging but he could quite work out what I was saying. 

Alistair said "Let see what you've got under that top Y/N" he ripped my shirt so my whole front was exposed. I scratched my nails down his face leaving long red gashes on his face. He hit me again as I my head whipped backwards. I didn't fall as he had a bruising hold on my arm. He looked at my breasts licking his lips in excitement. 

Cas said "You touch her and I will kill you, you fucker."

Alistair went over to Cas and hit his head with the butt of the gun knocking him out. Dean was becoming more aware as he could hear my whimpers and pleas.

"Please don't do this Alistair. I'm begging you."

He said "Well I come for him, but you will do just as well" as he started to pull my pants down.

I screamed, "no Alistair, oh God no, please don't."

We heard a low growl, we didn't know where it came from then Dean was looking straight at Alistair.

"Get away from her you sick fucker."

Alistair looked at him and said "what did you say dog?"

Dean's eyes were hard and his voice threatening, "you touch her and I will kill you, you son-of-a- bitch."

Alistair threw me on the ground and stalked over to Dean. Dean stood his ground as Alistair raised his fist to hit him. Dean grabbed his arm and Alistair pulled back and hit him. Knocking him down and Dean was losing his confidence as Alistair hit him again. No I'm not letting him hurt me or Y/N he thought. Dean stood and went for Alistair they landed heavily on the ground both winded. As Dean was trying for the gun but was stopped by his broken wrist. He used his other hand to grab for it but Alistair grabbed it first. They wrestled as Alistair tried to turn it towards Dean. But Dean's adrenaline had kicked in giving him strength and courage he never thought he had. They were wrestling with the gun between them as it went off.

I was sitting there crying and shouting out "no, Dean don't." I was trembling in fear that Dean might be killed and I would lose him forever. Cas started to stir as the gun went off. 

I ran over to the bodies no one was moving. Is Dean dead or did Alistair get what he deserves? I got down on my knees as I pulled Alistair off Dean. Alistair was staring blankly ahead. Dean was heaving great gulps of air when I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back it was a gentle kiss, Dean still had the gun in his hand when Alistair moved to grab me. Dean shot him between the eyes this time Alistair was dead as he dropped the gun. We heard Cas moaning so we broke apart to go tend Cas. I covered myself the best I could so I didn't have my breasts exposed. As I clutched my clothes together with my hands. Dean saw the state of my clothes and gave me his shirt as he button it for me. I smiled in thanks and he gave me a shit eating grin.

The door opened and Benny walked in and saw Alistair's dead body and Cas dazed and tied. He went over to help with Cas as Ash walked in. He ran to Cas and said "Cas, man you ok?"

Cas looked daze at Benny and said, "I love you."

Benny said, "Hey bruh, it must have been some blow to your head there?"

I said, "Alistair hit him with the gun."

Then they both noticed Dean smiling and I asked him "what?"

"I stood up to him, Sammy and I are free. I finally feel free."

"Yes, Dean you are" with tears flowing down my face.

Ash said, "we will have to get rid of this piece of crap."

I said, "and his car?"

Benny said, "I can make horse shit out of him."

I said "we could cremated him in a fire pyre well away from Cas property."

Ash said "Benny and I will handle it. No one will even know he was here. Don't worry we got this."

Then Ash and Benny realised Dean didn't know who they were so introduced themselves.

"How bruh, I'm Benny."

"Dean."

"Ash."

Cas was leading heavily on Benny went he said, "Benny, you are gorgeous."

Benny said, "I better get him to his room before he embarrass us both. Don't worry I will grab some ice and aspirin for his head."

I smiled at Benny. Benny knew what Cas would do in a case like this. He lead Cas out as Cas kept telling Benny how hot he was.  

I said to Ash "please be careful, ok, you don't want to be caught."

Ash said "Garth will get rid of the car in a junk yard and no one will know where he's gone. The world is better off without that evil fucker in it" as he kicks his body.

Dean said, "Thanks man."

Dean turned to me and kissed me and said as a mantra "I'm free."

I said, "Dean you have to go see Sammy. You've been catatonic for a day and we were worried, you wasn't coming back. He was so upset Dean."

Dean said, "We can tell him we are finally free too, Y/N."

Dean smiled a real breath taking smile for the first time and it felt wonderful because I help him to be free. He will never experience being a slave again. He can now live his life anyway he wants too.

We head up to the house following behind Cas and Benny. We head upstairs and Sam is talking quietly to Jess when we walk in.

Sam looked and saw his brother smiling and he had his arm around me. He also noticed blood on his shirt and bruises on my face.

He said "Dean, your awake? What happening to Y/N's face? he was totally in shock. How?"

Dean smiles and said, "Whoa Sammy, so down. Cas took me to the stables and I heard Y/N screaming, Alistair was about to rape her, Sammy. If I haven't woken up I don't want to think of what could've happen. We fought Sammy, I stood up to the son-of-a-bitch. He had a gun and it went off and I thought I had killed him but he moved to hurt Y/N and I shot him in the head. We are finally free Sammy, we can do anything we want too now and not worry about Alistair."

Sam said, "What happened to Cas? He's alright Dean?"

I said "Cas is fine, he has a concussion but Benny is looking after him."

Sam said, "Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam and went to give him a hug and they stayed embraced for a minute before letting each other go.

Sam smiled and said "Dean this, is Jessica."

Dean said, "please to meet you Jessica."

Jess said, "Jess please, you had us all worried with didn't know how to bring you back. Sam was really upset and beside himself."

Dean said, "I'm sorry Sammy, when Alistair was going to .....he sighed rape me, I couldn't take it anymore, I guess I shut down. When Y/N was screaming it woken that something inside me. I couldn't let him hurt her like he did you and me. She has been so kind and caring with us. I couldn't let him destroy her. So I found the strength to fight back."

Sam said, "I'm glad your back big brother."

I said, "I'm going go change. Then I will check on Cas? See you later Dean?" with a smile.

Dean said "Ok, talk later Y/N?"

Sam saw the exchange and wondered what had happen between us. Jess said, "I'm going to go and let you to talk. Call me if you need anything?"

Sam said "Thanks Jess, for being here for me." She smiled a shy smile and left. Sam looked at Dean, "What's going on between you and Y/N, Dean?"

Dean smiled and said, "I really like her Sammy, she has shown us kindness and respect where no one else has. I heard her screams Sammy and I was terrified for both her and myself. I didn't think I could be strong enough to stand up to Alistair. She gave me that strength Sammy her trust and caring in me. I couldn't let him win not anymore. We had enough fucking crap dealt us and now it's our time for some happiness. She makes me happy Sammy."

Sam smiled as this is the first time ever he let himself dream that he could be happy with someone. He hopes Dean is not disappointed and Y/N will return the feelings, he couldn't bare his brother having a broken heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is how you wanted Dean to come out of his catatonic I had the thought if he could hear the reader being hurt by Alistair it might jolt him out of it. Thank you Rebecca_lindsay for having the same thought. It's nice to know you thought the same thing. Much appreciated though also.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story and the wonderful comments and kudos. It's much appreciated.
> 
> Post again soon. Almost to the end now maybe two more chapters?


	8. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam work out what to do with their lives now they are finally free of Alistair. Will Dean end up with the Reader or will she push him away to keep him safe? Does Sam find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Sam try to figure out their new lives. Now they are free men and no longer slaves. Will Dean end up with the Reader or will she push him away to protect him.
> 
> No real warnings in this except they burn Alistair's body and wreck his car. Lots of Angst in this chapter. Coarse language also.
> 
> Please be careful incase it may cause a trigger. You are important to so don't read if you feel it will trigger you. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own.
> 
> Comment and kudos appreciated. Thank you.

I had changed my clothes and headed to see Cas. As I walked in I noticed he was a bit more coherent and Benny was still sitting with him.

Benny said, "I will go help Ash with that scum. I will make sure no one knows what we are doing? Then I might put his ashes in the horse shit. Nah I might just throw them away, hey sista." As he looks at me.

I said, "I really don't care what you do with him, not after what he did to Dean and Sam. Then he tried to rape me he can rot in hell for all I care. He was an evil fucking maniac and deserves no decent burial. I would dump his ashes in the back of his car when Garth takes it to the junkyard to be crushed he will be too. We will all be free of him forever."

Cas said, "I like that idea. Dump him in his car I don't want any part of him on our property ever."

Benny said, "Sure bruh," he smiles as he walked out leaving Cas and I alone.

Cas said, "What, happened after he knocked me out. I remember hearing a shot but nothing else?"

I looked at him and I said, "Dean woke up, he saved me. Alistair was just about to rape me and Dean heard my pleas and it brought him back to us. He fought Alistair and won. Alistair was shot we thought he was dead, he grabbed my foot and Dean shot him through the head. The one person he was terrified off and he fucking stood up to him and shot him in the head. You should have seen the relief on his face it was finally over, they are both free now Cas. It was the most amazing thing ever, he looked incredible and for the first time he smiled."

"Yes, now they can start their new lives. I have noticed how worried you were about Dean." It was a statement not a question.

  
"Y/N do you love him? You know he won't want to leave you now. I think he's in love with you. I saw it the first time your eyes met."

"I don't know Cas, but I've never felt like this with any other slave we have helped. I know he won't leave me but I will make him to keep him safe and free Cas. He can't stay with me it's to dangerous if anyone found out. I will do what I need to do?"

"I know you will, you always do but what do you want. Don't you think you deserve happiness too. You have been fighting to save everyone you have no life. Maybe it's time to have one with Dean?"

"I don't think I can, Cas it's been such a tough road that's all I know. I don't think I can let Dean in and be with me. I would be scared someone will find out and he is taken away. I couldn't bare to lose him Cas" as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Is he worth the risk Y/N, Is he worth fighting for?"

I looked down and whispered "I don't know Cas, I don't know." Cas held my hand and gave me a sad smile.

I stayed in Cas's room for a bit longer when Cas said, "lets go check on Dean and Sam."

We walked into Sam's room where Dean was still telling Sam what happened. He looked at me and our eyes met and his face lit up. I cast my eyes down and a hurt expression came on his face. Sam noticed the look and saw I had my head down avoiding Dean's eyes.

Dean turned to Cas and asked "How are you, Cas?"

"I'm fine just a head ache. How are you doing now you're awake?"

He looked at me with a sad smile and said, "good, now Sam and I are free. We are free aren't we Y/N?"

I looked up horrified he had to ask that question. I said, "Yes, you are both free, to do whatever you want to do."

Dean sighed as Sam said, "Can I train to be a lawyer when I get well?"

"Of course, you can Sam. We will find someone safe for you and Dean to go and settle down. You can live together or have separate houses which ever you choose I will buy them for you."

Dean looked up and said, "I choose you Y/N, I want you."

I looked at Dean and said, "Dean we can't..." it got too much and I ran out and down the stairs. Cas was about to follow me when Dean said, "Let me sort this out with her."

Cas shook his head in understanding and Dean walked out and headed to find me. He found me out by the apple orchard just breathing. I heard him approach as I didn't turn to look I knew it would either be Dean or Cas coming after me.

Dean said, "Y/N?" in a quite whisper.

"Hm" as I looked at the farm and the smell of apples filled the air.

"I don't want to leave here, it's beautiful and it feels like home which Sammy and I've never really had. Most of all I don't want to leave you."

I sighed a heavy sigh as I knew this was coming. "Dean you have your life back. You've never had a free life where you can do anything you want too. I can't be apart of that life Dean. You and Sam have to find it on your own. Of course I will help you get set up in a new home and into whatever job or study you wish too but I can't stay Dean. It's not fair to either of you, you both need to grow and develop without the reminder of being a slave and that's what I would be. It's also not safe for you both if I stay."

"You don't want me because I'm dirty, unclean being used and abused by multiple people. That's it isn't it, I'm beneath you" as the anger in his voice grew louder. "I'm not good enough for you?" he all but shouted at me.

A tear slipped down my face I could let him believe this and he will leave but I can't let him think I don't want him for him being a slave.

"Dean, I'm the one that's not good enough for you. You're perfect in my eyes I don't care that your were a slave. But I can't...."

Dean looked hurt and stunned by what I said about me not being good enough for him. All he could do was kiss me ferociously and forceful as he rubbed his thumb down my cheek. He slipped his tongue in my mouth as he gently bit my lip. I opened to allow him entrance and his tongue touch mine each fighting for dominance. I groaned into the kiss and leaned more into him. 

I wanted more but I had to stop this before it went to far. I wanted Dean the first time I laid eyes on him, all bruised and battered but I can't allow my emotions into this. He needs to be free from me and being a slave. I pulled back placing my hands on his chest panting for air.

I said, "I'm sorry, Dean."

I ran off towards my room and locked the door. Dean stood there shocked for a minute he needed to clear his head. So he went to see Sammy. Jess was sitting with him again when she saw Dean enter with a look of utter despair she excused herself. 

Sam saw the look on his brother's face and said, "Dean what's wrong?"

"Sammy can we talk?" Dean asked.

"Sure, Dean?"

Dean sat down and was quite for a few moments before he blurred out "Sammy, I'm in love with YN."

"What, how, when Dean?"

"The first time I laid my eyes on her. I didn't care if she would hurt us like the others. I wanted her and then she wasn't what we were told. No, she was gentle, sweet and showed us kindness. I told her I didn't want to leave her. She told me, you and I need to start a new life without reminders of being a slave. Sammy I accused her for not wanting me for being abused and used and that I wasn't good enough for her."

"What did she say Dean?"

"She told me she wasn't good enough for me. She thinks she's not good enough Sammy. Christ she's perfect and God she's amazing."

"Dean does she love you?"

"I think she does Sammy?"

"Fight for her Dean, tell her you love her. If she is, what you truly want Dean?"

"She's amazing, caring, gentle, and those eyes and lips. I can see myself lost in her everyday Sammy. What if she doesn't want me, and I get rejected?"

"it's the chance you have to take for love Dude."

"What if me being a slave is the problem and she really doesn't want to hurt me by saying it is?"

"Did she say that Dean?"

"She said she didn't care about me being a slave. She just wants us to be free and do what we want in our lives."

"Tell her you want her in your life. That she won't remind you of being a slave. That you will love her with every breath you take. You can't breath without her."

"I don't know if I can tell her Sammy. She really wants up to be happy."

"Tell Y/N you won't be happy without her in your life."

"I'm not one for words Sammy that was always you. What if I can't get it out?"

"Find another way Dean."

"You don't mine that I've fallen in love with Y/N?"

Sam smiled and said, "No, big brother you deserve to be happy, we both do. I'm really enjoying Jess company, she's a wonderful person. I could fall in love easily with her too."

"That's great man, I'm happy for you Sammy. I need to go talk Y/N. Thanks Sammy."

"Let me know how it goes, Dean."

"Yeah, I will."

He left and walked to my door he knocked on it. I didn't answer he turned the knob and it was open. I needed to think away from the house so I went to the stables and Benny got me a horse to ride. Alistair's body was gone I don't know where Benny or Ash put it and I really didn't care. I got on the horse after Benny told me to be careful and I nodded as I rode to the creek.

The creek was a watering hole for the animals it was beautiful as Cas had put rocks there for us to sit on. It was one of the first things he did went we brought the land he told me it was our thinking spot. I sat on my rock and thought of Sam and. Dean and all the other slaves I had rescued all their faces flashed through my mind and my thoughts stopped on Dean. I heard a noise behind me as I turned to see a smiling face of Cas coming up on his horse. It was an incredible sight Cas one with his horse the white mare she was a magnificent creature. Cas took care of her and she adored Cas. 

He stopped as he jumped down and let the reins fall as Angel followed him to the water and drank some. He then walked over to me while his mare stood nearby in the grass. He sat on his rock and said, "I've known you for a long time you only come out here when something's on your mind. Want to talk about it Y/N/N?"

"Not yet, can we just sit?" as I smiled because he knows me so well.

"Sure, when you're ready."

Cas was my best friend he has always been there for me and helped me through my crap of a life. I tried to protect him as much as I could from the beatings my parents often dished out. Once in awhile I was hit either protecting him or when my father lost control. He never held that against me he has always been by my side and had my back.

I looked at Cas, "Dean wants to stay with me."

"Oh, I thought he might have when he said he wanted you. What did you say?"

"He has to find a new life without me in it, I would be a reminder of his slavery."

"And?" knowing me there was more.

"He thinks he's not good enough for me after being a slave. I told him I wasn't good enough for him Cas. He looked hurt and stunned and then he kissed me. I wanted more Cas and I would have but I pulled back. I'm not going to take advantage of him. He's just grateful for me for saving him and his brother and paying it but the only way he knows how too."

"Is that what you really think Y/N?"

"I don't know Cas, not anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to him. If you love him why can't you be together too. You're making excuses so you won't be hurt but  it's going to be alright he will be safe like the rest. You had never fallen for a slave before so you have to think why Dean is so special. I can see you've fallen in love with him Y/N. There's no law that said you can't love him if you want him?"

"Cas," as he looked and knew what I was going to say. "Are they....?"

"Yes, they are both clean no STD's or anything else considering what they have been through. Alistair must've had they checked regular for anything."

"I'm glad they are both healthy but how do I tell him Cas. I've been pushing him away and he thinks I don't want him."

"Tell him straight, if I'm right he will return your love." I gave Cas a kiss on the cheek and said, "thank you."

I got on the horse to go find Dean. He was at the stables patting the horses. He looked up and our eyes met and in that moment I knew I loved him more than my own life. I jumped down and Benny took the horse. We never broke eye contact as I ran into his arms kissing him with all the bottle up emotions I felt for him. 

We broke apart after our heated kiss and we said in unison "I love you," we both laughed and kissed again.

What happens now will we all have the happy ending or is there trouble still to come for Dean and Sam? Will someone know who they were and willl they be returned to slavery? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comment and kudos it means a lot. I guess next chapter maybe might be the last.  
> Dean and Sam start there new life somewhere else but they run into to someone from there past. Will they be discovered and taken away from the Reader and is she in danger of becoming a slave.


	9. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader make love for the first time since he was freed from slavery. They move on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean make love for the first time. 
> 
> I am sorry this chapter kind went a different way to what I had planned. But overall I am happy with it. 
> 
> Warnings: explicit sex scene. I guess that the only warning besides explicit coarse language. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Next one I think will be the last?

Dean said, "Where do go from here, Y/N. I love you and I have the first time I saw you and you were kind and gentle. You showed me you cared what happen to me and Sammy. You made me feel important not like a slave but like a person an equal. You gave us a new life and purpose. We weren't there to be used and abused you cared for our wounds and feelings. I'm glad we found you Y/N you saved us." 

"Dean you saved me too, you gave me your trust and even though you were scare of me and my reputation. I could never hurt another living soul. I'm too caring, too gentle. It would have broken me if Alistair had hurt you Dean. I would have be destroyed by your lost. I want us to explore the idea of a relationship. But you need to know I've never done this with any of the slaves I have saved. It was you and only you I was attracted too. This has never happened to me before ever. I had a lot of slaves I have saved over the years but your first I've fallen in love with."

"Isn't there a law saying we can't be together. "

"No, Cas said, "there's no law." We can be together if you want it, I just didn't want to hold you back from your life, Dean. What you would have accomplished without me but I realised you could accomplished more with me in your life. I could give you your new life when you decide what you and Sam want to do with it."

"Kiss me, Baby."

I stood before him and he slowly lower his mouth to mine I had to stand on tip toes as to reach lips as his arm when around my waist as his other hand gently rubbed my cheek. He pulled me in close so I was supported by his body it was a sweet tender kiss. It was like fireworks going off in my head and we felt the electrical energy running through our bodies. The kiss changed and became more heated and more passionate as our tongues did a dance off their own. We finally pulled back both panting for air. He kissed me on the forehead and we walked back to the house to tell Sam and Cas. 

Cas had arrived a little while before and saw us but didn't want to disturb us so he told Benny to leave Angel outside until we were done. Benny told him that Alistair and his car was taking care off and no one would come looking on the farm for him.

He said, "You all were careful, Benny, no finger prints?"

He said, "No boss we wiped it clean before we had it destroyed."

"Good now we all can move on with our lives especially Dean and Sam."

He turned to walk away but not before giving Benny a kiss on the lips. Benny laughed as he pulled away and kissed Cas back. It was all tongue and moaning into each other's mouth as Benny deepen the kiss. They both were breathless as he looked at Benny and smiled. He walked up to the house with a huge smile on his face.

We walked with our hands clasped together up to the house. Dean lifted my hand and kissed it and then smiled down at me. His eyes sparkled with happiness and joy for this is the first time he has ever felt love and had it returned. 

We walked into Sam's room and he was kissing Jess. They pulled apart embarrassed when we entered. We both smiled at Sam and Jess and I was happy he found her to love him. She was a special person and Sam deserved special in his life.

Sam said, "I see you worked it out, Dean!"

"Yep, we are together now."

"I'm happy we are together too."

Sam laughed as Cas walked in and saw our hands clasped together. 

"It's about time, Y/N."

"Shut up, Cas" with a smile and he kissed me on the cheek. 

 

Two months had passed and Dean and Sam's wounds had healed nicely. Sam still wants to go to school and become a lawyer to fight for slaves right to freedom. Dean on the other hand wants a farm and help abused slaves like him and Sam. He wants to continue the work Cas and I started all those years ago or until they are all set free. Cas decided that he really did like Benny and they started seeing each other they were positively cute trying to hide it from us. Cas and Benny fell in love and decide to come with us when we leave his farm so he gave full ownership to the farm to Ash, Anna, Hannah, Garth to share between them. They were so happy Cas thought since they do all the work keeping the farm going they might as will own it too. 

I have been looking at property's and a good University for Sam to enter. I found the perfect land which was a farm and had at least 10 acres attached. It had a grape orchard and I talked to Dean and he seemed happy we buy it so I did. We had a main house and we had one built for Sam and Jess as she was coming with us as her and Sam fell in love. They stayed in our home until it was built. Cas had decided to build on the land next to ours as Benny came with Cas to start their life together. So they also stayed with us until their house was build as grand as the other one was. 

We were finally alone in our house when I looked at Dean. Dean and I hadn't done anything sexual as I was worried I wasn't good enough after everything he had been through.

I said, "Dean"

He looked up his green eyes looking at me and he said, "Hmm Baby?"

"I'm not sure how to say this?"

He got up and came over and held my hand and said, "what's wrong?"

"I ah, hum, fuck I want to have sex with you, but I'm not sure if you know......?"

"You know what Baby?"

"God, this is embarrassing, ah, measure up Dean. There I said it, "I don't think I'm any good in bed and you've....?'

He knew what I was trying to say and he looked a little hurt and said, "I've been with lots of people and you're worry I will judge your lack of experience is that it?'

I shook my head and he kissed me and said, "Hey, look at me," as I had dropped my head in shame. "I'm sorry I can't take away what happened to me and Sammy but I can tell you this when we make love." I looked with shock in my eyes. He saw the shock and continued, "Yes when we make love it will be the first time for me with someone I love deeply. You will be the only person I have made love too, Y/N. I love you and I want this to be our first experience together as one and not all the other's I have had. You will only be the one for me."

"So, it doesn't matter about my experience, Dean."

He smiled and said, "No, Baby, never, you're perfect. I don't care how many people you have or have not slept with. All I'm worried about is that your mine and I can give you a great sexual experience."

"Dean, I love you and I really want to make love too you."

"We will Baby."

It was our anniversary of when I rescued Dean from the Auction. Sam, Jess, Cas and Benny came over to celebrate and we were just talking about our lives and what we wanted to do.

Sam and Jess announced their engagement a few weeks before and I was so happy for them. Sam had started Law school a month before and apparently his has a very high IQ so he is breezing through the classes. Jess and Sam has a house down by the lake it's a fair size house and has four bedrooms so if they want children they can. 

Cas and Benny are looking into adoption as Benny is now taking care of the property and Cas has his new practice. They are very happy together. 

As I looked at Dean I was so proud of him he has helped me with slaves as we build a couple of houses for them to stay at. We can have up to 6 slaves at one time to help as we go the Auctions in the towns who still had slaves then we take them to our property and help them heal and get better. No other slaves we had have ever been beaten as bad as Dean and Sam were. The slaves like Dean and Sam were scared of us until they worked out they were safe. A few stayed on and helped Dean with the grape orchard and some went to work for Cas and Benny others moved on with our help.

I was happy in my new life with Dean and we were safe, all of us. I was looking at Dean he has and easy smile for everyone and he has a much more relaxed and settled way about him. It's nice seeing him like this it took a long time before he let his guard down, with anyone other than us present but he has now. He is more open with his thoughts and feelings. It was getting late and Sam, Jess, Cas and Benny left after bidding us goodnight.

Dean came over and hugged me from behind. He said,"I'm glad I meet you on this day a few moths ago. You have saved me Y/N." He turned me around and kissed me softly on the lips. As he pulled out a ring box when he went to town to sell his grapes. He got on bended knee and said, "Y/N you have made me the luckiest man in the world and I don't know what, or who brought you into Sammy's and my lives but I thank God everyday for you. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Winchester?"

I looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes, I will Dean, yes, yes , yes" as I kissed his mouth with each yes. He put the ring on my finger and he stood up and twirled me around. He kissed me again as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He pulled me as close as he could get me as he kissed my neck and I hummed in pleasure. He looked at me asking permission to go further I gave it willingly as I started to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and undid my shirt they landed on the floor together. He looked at me as I could see his eyes were lust blown and I was feeling all hot at his gaze. Then he picked me up and we when to the lounge and he gently laid me down. 

"God you're so beautiful Y/N."

"Love you Dean."

He kissed me gently as he went to my neck sucking my pulse point and leaving a mark. I moaned in pleasure as he sqeezed a breast and dipped his head to bite the other through my bra. It send a shiver down my spine as his moved over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. I was kissing Dean's neck as I bite him and he groaned in pleasure. 

I moved my hands to his jeans and undid them and pulled them down as I gripped his hard member. He kicked them away and they landed on the floor. He was leaking pre-cum and his hand moved to my clothed centre and rubbed me through my shorts I was moaning in pleasure.

"Dean.....need more."

"I know Baby" as he dipped down and removed my shorts and panties. He looked and said, " So wet for me Baby."

Then he licked up my slit and groaned at my taste. "Taste nice, Baby."

"Dean, please," I begged "need, oh my god, Dean.....?"

Dean had slipped his tongue inside me and was licking and sucking my clit. It felt amazing my head was spinning with the sensation of it jolting through my body. 

He added a finger to join his tongue as he moved it inside me it was incredible as he entered another and arched them just a little he found my sweet spot and I cried out pleasure. 

"Dean, I'm going to.....as I screamed his name as I orgasmed it felt amazing as I was seeing stars in my eyes as I came down from my high. 

Dean got up and moved between my legs as he looked at me and said, "you sure, Baby?"

I said, "yes, Dean, need you inside me."

He kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips as he slowly entered me. I didn't want him to be gentle so I lifted my legs so my feet were behind him and pushed him all the way in. 

He growled in pleasure as I moaned. He had stilled his movements until I had adjusted to his size and he looked me in the eyes and started moving. He pulled out and slammed back in as I arched my body to meet his thrusts. Each time he slammed back in he hit my sweet spot as he went slow to prolong the experience.

He said, "so tight Baby," as he groaned in pleasure.

"Dean harder" I panted as I was breathless. 

Our breathing was coming in short bursts as Dean's thrusts became erratic and I knew he was close.

I said, "Dean, I'm close.'

"Right there with you Baby, right there with you" as we both screamed each other's name as we came together. I felt him filling me with his seed. As he collapsed on top of me. I took his weight willingly.  It was like we were flying and then floating on clouds. It was amazing and so much more.

"Dean" he looked up "was I....?" he finished the sentence, "amazing. Yes you were fucking incredibly hot Baby."

 "Thank you, Dean, for the amazing experience it was mind blowing."

"You are the amazing one here."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Y/N."

 He moved off me and lied down next to me. He said, " Thank you for loving me Y/N, never thought I would ever find someone to love me. But I found you, you incredibly sexy woman."

I smiled and kissed and said, "never thought I would find you either Dean."

Then we fell asleep wrap in each other's arms. We were at peace and content in our lives. Dean was finally happy and enjoying his life and I was going to be married to the man I love most in the world. Life was too good something terrible was going to happen. I can't be this happy and in love and not have something bad happen. Are we all safe or are we not, or are we in for a shock? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next chapter might be the last depends if distracted again. Dean and Sam run into someone from their past. Will he destroy their happiness or turn them in? Is the Reader in danger of being turned into a slavery. What will happen in possibly the conclusion to my story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading it and the wonderful support you all have given me.,
> 
> Please comments and kudos are great appreciated. Thank you all for being on this amazing journey with me.


	10. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam see someone from their past. Will he destroy their new lives and turn them in. Is the Reader in trouble of becoming a slave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam run into someone in their past. Are they all in danger of being found out and turned into slaves?
> 
> Warnings: Reader is pregnant, Reader gives birth, graphic description of births. Reader and Dean get married, coarse language.  
> Sorry forgot to say I'm hope I did ok with the pregnancy and birth as I've never been pregnant.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated.

Six months has passed and we decided it would be easier to buy a house in town as we would have to travel for two hours there and back. Cas had brought one in town as he spends a lot of time at his clinic. Benny goes with him sometimes and stays with him in town.  So we bought the one a few doors down from Cas's house. We were becoming quite popular with the town as Dean had starting making wine for them to buy, the town thrived on there wines. 

We all were invited to a party in town. Sam was making a name for himself in the courts and was widely respected among his peers. So we asked Cas and Benny if they would like to come too. Cas said, "he wanted a quiet night with Benny" so they stayed at the house.

So Dean, Sam, Jess and I got ready. Dean looked handsome in his black tuxedo and I had on a long black dress. Sam also had a black tuxedo on but Jess had a white dress. They both looked very handsome and Dean cleaned up well.

We arrived at the party a short time later where the town Mayor was drinking Dean's wine and when he saw Dean and headed straight over to praise him. So we talked to the Mayor for awhile when I noticed an older man watching us. I looked at Dean and said, " Dean there's this man watching us?"

Dean looked to where I was looking he took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Dean, What is it?"

Sam noticed Dean tense up and look of absolute horror. He knew it must be bad as Dean hasn't had that look since Alistair. Sam turned and saw the reason for the look, standing there was John fucking Winchester there father. 

Dean said, " It's John Winchester our father" he deadpanned. 

The Mayor had moved on leaving us reeling with the presence of their father. 

"Dean, What if he turns you and Sam in?" I said.

Dean looked and paled as he knew he could do that and he and Sam will lose everything. Who knows what will happen to them if they were forced back into slavery. Not to mention Y/N and Jess what will happen to them as well. Y/N often said "if she was found out they will force her into slavery she would lose everything she has worked hard for." No I wasn't going to let that happen never again to any of us.

He walked over to us and I looked at him with complete and utter hatred. Dean was looking down ashamed to look up at his father. 

Sam was flexing his jaw and holding still. Jess had hold of his hand and gently rubbed it.

He said, "Hi son."

Dean looked up at the sound of his fathers voice and said, "John."

"I deserved that."

I said in a angry voice "Of course you do, you know what happened to Dean and Sam, John" I spat out with such venom Dean flinched. " You know what they have been thought you sorry son-of-a-bitch. They were tortured, beaten, whipped, stabbed and raped John. Jesus they almost died because of you." As a tear slipped down my face as I looked at Dean his face was cold and a look of utter contempt on it, while Sam was controlling his anger. 

He paled and said, "You both were suppose to stay with.....?" Then he stopped and noticed Sam's jaw flexing and he fist clenched closed. 

Sam said, "We are not slaves anymore, no thanks to you. Y/N saved us and gave us a home and a new life. Are you going to destroy it for us John?"

He looked even more pale and he couldn't blame them for thinking the worst of him. What he did was inexcusable and he deserved everything his boys dished out. Even if they hit him it wouldn't be enough as a punishment for what they had been through. He thought he was luck they were even talking to him.

He said, "Jesus, no son I came to say I was sorry to both of you. I should never have"

As Dean cut in, his voice low and menacing "no, you should have you son-of-a-bitch. But we have a good life now it took us a long time to put it back together."

John said, "I hope one day you can forgive me both of you? I am so sorry and I know I don't deserve you forgiveness and probably will never get it. I just needed you to know I was sorry that I destroyed your lives."

Dean said, "I don't know if can John. What we went through it left us with scars that will never fully heal. I don't know about Sammy?"

Sam said, "I'm not sure give us some time maybe one day, we can but not now, we still need to heal ourselves before we can forgive you, if we ever can."

Jess had hold of his hand, she was holding it tight so she could keep him calm. He looks down at her and his features soften just looking at her.

John smiled a sad kind of smile and he bowed his head in shame. Dean had his fists clenched and his jaw twitched with anger. I gently touched his face as he looked at me he visibility relaxed at my touch.

He gently kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back.

So time passed and we had helped 22 slaves start new lives. Sam is now in the fight with the slave council to abolish slavery for good. He has a lot of support from high government officials and some members on the council board. As there is going to be a vote among the council. He is happy that he will win the vote and slavery will be abolished. 

We had a triple wedding as Dean and I, Sam and Jess, Cas and Benny got married we thought it would be good, to do it as a family. We invited Ash, Garth, Hannah, and Anna to the wedding as well as our new friends and some ex slaves who work for us. It was beautiful as we had it in the grape orchard. When Dean said his vows to me he had a single tear slipped down his face and when we kissed I wiped it away. It was the happiest day of my life. 

One morning I woke up terrible sick. I was vomiting and I couldn't keep anything down. Dean got worried so he asked Cas to come look at me. He took some blood from testing. He thought it might be a bug that's going around so he told Dean not to worry. I stayed in bed and ate hardly anything at all.

Cas came back with the results, he told us to both sit down and Dean said, "What's wrong with Y/N, Cas is it serious please don't let it be serious. Jesus Cas I can't lose her," in a panic voice. 

Cas said, "Woah Dean, your going to be a Dad. Y/N's pregnant."

I looked at Cas and said, "What did you say?"

Cas laughed and said, "You're going to be a Mum."

Dean looked shock and mumbled, "me a Dad, I'm going to be a Dad." Then it hit him as he shouted, "I'm going to be a Dad."

He kissed me on the lips and I said, "Dean you're happy about us becoming parents."

He gave me the most brilliant smile ever and said, "God Baby, You will look so incredibly sexy. Thank you Y/N for given me another gift. You were the first and now a child." As tears of joy slipped down his face as he hugged me tight to him. 

Sam and Jess came running in when they heard Dean shout. Sam said, "Dean what's wrong?"

He turned with tears still in his eyes but a huge smile on his face. He walked over and hugged his no so little brother and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to be a Dad, Sammy."

Sam pulled away and smiled and said, "Congratulations Dean and Y/N, wow I'm going to be an Uncle."

Jess said, "Hey, I'm going to be an Aunty." As she walks over and gives me a hug and then Dean and said, "Congratulations."

I said, "Thank you, I can't believe it, we are going to be parents Dean," as he sat down next to me in complete shock.

Cas got up and hugged me and said, "Benny will love this he will get to practice being a Dad on your baby. He will fuss over you like a mother hen now your pregnant. We are still trying to adopt," with a sad look on his face.

I said, "Cas you will have you're own soon." He smiled and said, "Not soon enough."

So we called Benny to come over and we celebrated my pregnancy of course Benny did what Cas said he would. He made us laugh as he made me sit down and rest. 

He said, "Little Mama needs her rest," in his southern drawl. 

So I have Dean, Sam and Benny fussing over me during my pregnancy. It was sweet for the first few months but then it was wearing thin. I went for my second ultrasound, I was about 18 weeks as Cas rubbed the device over my belly and said, "hum."

I looked panicked and said, "Cas the baby is alright?"

Dean looked at Cas as Cas remained quiet.

Dean said, "Cas man you killing me here. What's happening to our child?"

Cas looked at us both and smiled. He said, "Well looks like you will be added two new members to the family. Y/N you are having twins." 

Dean said, "Fuck no way. But how? Fuck how do I raise two babies? Babies, God two babies" as his head was spinning with the idea. 

I was just as shocked and said, "Two babies, boy, wow, oh my god, two babies."

Cas laughed at us both and said, "Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?"

I looked at Dean and said, "No" and Dean said, "Yes" 

I said, "Cas can tell Dean but I don't want to know until they are born."

Dean said, "Are you sure?" with a mischievous smile. 

I pouted and said, "Yes, Dean Winchester and don't you tell me either."

Cas laughed because he knew I would eventually give in and beg Dean to tell me. 

Dean said, "Tell me later Cas," with a wink.

So I was put on a special diet to give our children as much nutrients as possible to help aid growth and development. 

Benny became even more impossible and as making sure I was eating right and resting. He was always checking on me. I know he means well but I needed some space. 

I was crying one day when Dean walked in and saw me. He came over and held me in his arms and said, "What's wrong Baby?"

I sniffed into his shoulder and said, "I'm fat and ugly. I can't see my feet and my back hurts."

He chuckled and said, "Baby you are the most gorgeous and sexy person I've ever seen. You look really incredibly hot pregnant. You will see your feet again I promise. Here," as he turned me around and gently rubbed my back as standing started to become to much so he took me upstairs to our bedroom and laid me on my side as he rubbed my back. I moaned as it felt good as he kissed me on the back of my neck. He turned me slightly so he could kiss my lips and then he held me in his arms. 

He said, "I love you more each and every day Y/N." He put his hand on my very extended stomach and continued, "I thank God for you and our babies Y/N. I never thought I would even have a family of my own and now I have you and soon our twins. I am the luckiest man alive. I will make you happy anyway I can and support you and our children. I will even change diapers when they are born." 

I said, " I will hold you to that Dean." He chuckled as he kissed me again. I felt really content in Dean's arms as he rested his hand over my stomach. 

 

It was about two weeks away from my due date so I thought I would go for a ride in the car to the creek. Sam amd Jess had gone away for the weekend so it was just me. 

It was peaceful and quiet and so still, then a sharp pain hit me. I doubled over and said, "No, I can't be losing you now. I can't," as another pain ripped through me as I screamed. 

I was breathing heavy and trying to take short pants of breath. As I tried to focus on something else. I was remembering when Dean was teasing me about the babies sexes. Which he did all the time with a smirk or a shit eating grin on his face.

I remember this one day I was sitting on the lounge and the babies were kicking and Dean saw my discomfort. 

He said, "What's wrong Baby?"

I said, "Come here Dean."

He came over and sat down next to me as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His hand moved when the baby kicked his smile was breath taking.

He absently said, "Wow his going to be a football player."

I froze and Dean looked and just realised what he said. 

"Oh, God Baby, I didn't mean to tell you."

I looked him in the eyes and laughed and he looked at me. 

I said, "I'm surprised you haven't told me sooner. The way you have been endless teasing me. It's ok Dean."

He smiled and said, "Do you want to know what other baby is?"

"No, Dean I will find out when it's born."

He said, "Ok, but I can't guarantee I can keep it a secret."

So it's like four weeks to the babies birth, as we went for an ultrasound at the clinic. Cas had me going every two weeks now I was almost full term. So we travelling into town and we stayed the night. We were at the clinic and Cas was doing an ultrasound. They had put the screen up so I couldn't see the other sex of our baby when Dean was teasing me. 

He said, "Hey, Cas would you look at that?" As Dean was looking at his little girl. Wow the babies are really small Cas."

Cas said, "Yes, they will grow Dean."

I said, "What is something wrong Dean?"

He smiled and said, "No baby," with tears in his eyes. " Our daughter is so tiny."

I took a sharp inhale of air and he knew he had done it again. He hit his head with his hand as he knew he was going to get chewed out with the slip. 

Cas said, "You're babies are both healthy Y/N."

"Cas is it true am I having a boy and a girl?" With a death glare at Dean for telling me. 

Cas said, "Yes, you are having a boy and girl."

I looked and burst into tears Dean and Cas both come over as they both helped me up and hugged me. 

Dean said, "What's the tears for Y/N?"

I said, "They are due in a few weeks and we haven't even thought of names."

Cas laughed and said, "What you? Normally the organise one hasn't thought of names yet."

I said, "shut up Cas."

Dean laughed a fully belly laugh and said, "We still have time Baby."

I smiled at the thought now and I really wasn't upset he told me. It just made it easier to be prepared for them. Another sharp pain ripped through me as I screamed. I had to get back to Dean and Cas. I got back in the car and started the motor as another sharp pain seized my whole body as I panted through it gritting my teeth. The pain stopped and I put the car in gear but another one hit soon after and I swerved off the road. I hit an a stack of hay. I hit my head and cut my forehead as blood trickled from the wound. 

The car wouldn't start I started to panic as I got out the car to walk. But I was seized by another pain. My water broke and there was a puddle at my feet. 

Dean had entered the house looking for me. He called my name and got no answer. He went upstairs in case I was asleep. The bed hasn't  been slept in, he went to the kitchen I wasn't there and then searched the whole house and I wasn't there. He looked outside to see if all the cars were there. My car was missing so he knew I had gone somewhere. He called Cas and Benny and they came over to search. 

Cas said, "Dean we have to find her this close to having the babies she could go into labour."

Benny said, "Little bruh, do you know where she might be?"

Dean said, "She may have gone into over to Sam's house, no she knows Sam and Jess are away. She may have gone to visit you and Benny, Cas."

Cas said, "Ok, we will go and check our house. Dean you go check Sam's just incase she has gone over there." 

"If I find her I will bring her back here and you can look at her. Make sure everything is alright. I hope she's alright."

So they all went there separate ways and Dean had arrived at Sam's no sign of my car. He came back the way of the creek as he knew I liked going there for some peace. As I had been spending a lot of time there away from Benny. As he drove down there and as he was getting closer he saw my car crashed into a hay stack.

He stopped the car and jumped out and ran as fast as he could to the car. He couldn't see me.

He yelled, "Y/N where are you?"

He heard my screams of pain. He followed the sound and kept thinking be alright, be alright as he turned he saw I was sitting in some hay. 

He said, "Baby I'm here, what's," then he saw the cut above my eye. 

"Dean the babies are coming, it's too soon," as tears fell down my face. 

"Can you move Y/N?"

"No, Dean, they are coming now." As I screamed out and bare down. Dean moved my legs so he could see, he removed my panties and had a look.

"Y/N, I can see a head, Ok on the next contraction I need you to push. Can you do that for me?" thinking it was lucky Cas had taught Dean how to deliver the babies being so far from town.

I shook my head as the next pain hit me as I screamed and bared down. 

"That's it Baby, push our baby out." 

I screamed as the shoulders pushed through my body and the rest slid out some with blood. 

"Dean is he/she alright?" 

Then the baby cried and Dean said "It's our boy, Y/N. He's perfect." As he wrapped him in his plaid shirt and passed him over to me with tears streaming down his face. 

I took hold of him and checked for all his fingers and toes. He was perfect then I was seized with another pain.

I have our son resting on my stomach as I held him with one hand and gripped the hay with the other. 

Dean said, "Just like before Y/N, that's it bare down push our daughter out."

I screamed so loud it echoed in both our ears. As I pushed our daughter from my body. Dean was looking at her and wrapped her in my shirt as she took her first breath and wailed so loud even God himself would have heard her. He took our son from my arms and he gave me our daughter. 

Then we heard a noise and heard Cas and Benny calling out. 

Dean said, "Around here Cas."

Benny and Cas both came around and looked in surprise with what they saw. Dean was nursing our son and I was nursing our daughter. Cas came over and gave Dean a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cords and he clamp them off. Cas then check the babies to see if they were healthy. 

He took our son first and check him over. He was giving clean bill of health. Then he check our daughter as she also was given a clean bill of health. Dean was beaming with pride as he looked lovingly at his children.

Benny said, "Congrats little Mama and little bruh."

Cas then checked my head and cleaned it up and put some tape over the wound to hold it together.

Cas said, "Alright Mum and Dad let's get this family home and cleaned up."

Dean passed our son to Cas to hold and I gave our daughter to Benny as Dean lifted me into his arms. He walked me too his car and made sure I was comfortable as Cas handed me my son and Benny my daughter.

Benny went over to my car and try to start it and it wouldn't start so he told Dean he would have to tow it back. Dean wasn't worried about the car all he wanted to do was get his family home.

So Cas and Benny followed us back to our home as Dean took me upstairs to get cleaned up while Cas and Benny took the twins to clean them up.

Dean helped me undress as he also did too and he helped me in the shower. The water was soothing on my body as Dean washed the dirt and blood off it. He quickly washed himself and we got out and dressed. We headed to the nursery where Cas and Benny were just finished putting on the twins clothes.

Our son was fussing so I took him from Cas as Cas showed me how to feed him. He latched on my breast and drank his fill as I passed him to Dean to burp. Then I took my daughter to feed her when Cas said, "Let's go Benny let this family have some time together."

Benny smiled and said, "Ok Cas," as they both kissed me goodbye and hugged Dean.

Dean looks at his twins and said, "So what are we going to name them Y/N?"

I said, "How about Samuel Benjamin Winchester."

Dean laughed and said, "Sammy won't like not being called Sammy anymore," with a wink.

I said, "I think he will be ok with it Dean. I've heard him correct you plenty enough times for calling his Sammy."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I know the perfect name for this precious bundle," looking at his daughter. "Cassie Mary Jessica Winchester."

I smiled and said, "I like it Dean," as I looked at our daughter and said, "Hello Cassie, I'm your Mummy and Dean's your Daddy."

Then Dean looked down at our son he was holding and said, "Hey son, I'm your Daddy and Y/N's your Mummy."

As we both looked at our children with pride and happiness.

A few days later Sam and Jess came home to be surprised by the births. As Cas and Benny were visiting we decided to tell the their names.

Dean picked up our son and passed him to Sam and said, "We like to introduce you all to Samuel Benjamin Winchester."

Sam looked stunned that we named our son after him. He said, "Dean, Y/N wow thank you. As he thought to himself, "does this mean no more Sammy and I finally get called Sam?"

Dean said, "Can't guarantee it Samm, Sam but I will try."

He laughed and hugged his brother and said, "I love you big brother."

"I love you too Sam," as Sam had hold of our son.

I looked at Benny and asked, "What's wrong?" He had tears flowing down his face as he said, "It's a honour you name your baby after me. I feel so humble me a slave and all."

I said, "Benny you helped me all through my pregnancy and I don't ever think of any of you as slaves. You are my family and that's what you will always be." As I hug Benny and wiped the tears away he kissed my forehead.

I picked up our daughter and put her in Cas's arms. "I'm please to introduced Cassie Mary Jessica Winchester."

Cas looked at me and I smiled as I shook my head. He said, "No, you can't name her after me. You should give her an original name like, I don't know what I like."

I walked over as did Dean and he said, "Cas man you saved mine and Sam's life and we think of you as family. We wanted our daughter to know how special you are and Benny, Jess and Sam. We love you Cas."

Cas said as he looked down at Cassie in his arms. "Hey, Cassie, I'm your Uncle Cas. I will tell you stories about your Mum and the greatest love story of all time how your parents meet and fell in love. I love you little one."

I had tears flowing unbidden down my face as I hugged Cas and he whispered, "Thank you Y/N for everything."

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips briefly.

 

So the months passed as the twins grew quiet rapidly and were crawling around the house. When Dean was watching them thinking about his father.

He said, "Y/N would you be upset if, I was to invite John over to see his grandchildren?"

I looked a Dean and saw something there I've never seen it was forgiveness. He hadn't spoken much with his father since the party as John gave them the space they wanted. I have to admit it I wasn't as angry at him anymore either not when I have this amazing beautiful family. If Dean hadn't been a slave I would never had meet him so no I didn't mine at all.

"I don't mine Dean, if you want John to see our twins he is more than welcome."

Dean smiled as he knew this would be the first step in mending his relationship with his father and build a trusting relationship with him.

His life was happy as he looked at me and kissed me and he knew this was his perfect life. He knew he would never be a slave again.

Cas and Benny finally adopted a little girl they named her "Isabella."

I loved the name and she was a very happy go lucky baby.

Sam and Jess were happy Jess found out she was pregnant and was over the moon as was Sam. Sam finally got slavery abolished and we helped the people who passed through our land to get there lives together. Some stayed on and helped Dean with the winery and others moved on but we made sure they had decent clothes and money for them to survive. Our lives were finally free of the past as we all look towards the future together as a family.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. I hope we have cried together, hated together, laughed together, and found peace together. It's been an incredible ride of emotions not just for the characters but for us also. I hope you like the ending?  
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos it means a lot to me.


End file.
